


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time.

by Cheshire_Tomlinson



Series: Blackheart [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betrayal, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Styles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Prince Harry Styles, Soul Bond, Spies, Tattoos, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Marcel, Top Zayn, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Tomlinson/pseuds/Cheshire_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth "Eliza" Black was a normal girl. She was in love with her best friend, and when her heart was broken she fled the country to put herself back together. Swearing love was for fools. Her high intelligence lead to her being sent to an island for wolves, an island where they train wolves to be agents, and these agents keeps the werewolves world from the human world.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson fell in love, but he couldn't be with the person he wanted to, because he was an Omega.  During college he found his soul mates, but he could never forget about his first love, the first love who still held a piece of his heart. He couldn't not think about the triplets who weren't his soul mates who he was drawned too, or the sinking feeling he had we he looked at his mates.</p><p>Harry Styles fell in love with Louis Tomlinson, he has always been in love with Louis, and so has his brothers. He would have swore that Louis was his soul mate, In till they went to college and suddenly Harry wasn't in love anymore. He did still love him but he didn't have a crazy desire to ravage him anymore.</p><p>This is a story about trying to find true love, trying to keep it, and trying to find it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Fallen Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampire_angel_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_angel_z/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four's Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762773) by [vampire_angel_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_angel_z/pseuds/vampire_angel_z). 



> Hi, This is my first story and I'm very very excited. This story will surprise you and have ups and downs. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I am willing to listen, your opinions matter. For example, sometimes I focus to much on the plot and forget about some of the romance, so you can ask for some extra fluff scenes. Though the final pairings of the story has already been decided, but there were be plenty of ships sailing. As I said before. This is my first time, so please don't be too harsh.
> 
> My favorite author stopped one of my favorite series, a series I always reread when i had the time or was blue. The series was the first and best Styles Triplet story i have ever read. I know i could never copy the story, or make a story thats as good, but decided the Style Triplets legend shouldn't end. I wanted to write a story that made others happy like her story did for me. So using her as an inspiration, I wrote a story about Alpha/Omega's that is funny, romantic, and dramatic. Thank you so much for writing, I know you're having a hard time right now, and want to give up, but don't. Even if it's not that story, keep writing. Your amazing. Thank you for all the good times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:  
> Star Crossed Lovers. Introducing Louie Tomlinson and Elizabeth Black. Two Best Friends whose journey is about to begin.

 

****_Chapter Text_  
Prologue:  
Fallen Lovers 

* * *

* * *

  
Elizabeth Black was bold. That's one thing Louis Tomlinson knew. He's known her since they were babes. He was born on Christmas Eve, and Elizabeth on Halloween. Louis was one year older than her, but the pair were best mates. Louis loved her light brown eyes, they looked like they had seen all this happiness in the world, and she only looked at him like that. Only Louis, no one else. She wasn't the most out there, not like he was. She'd rather stay at home and read Harry Potter, than to surround herself with a bunch of people.

  
_"Is that a new book you're reading?" Louis would ask. He only asked to see her reaction, he cared, but he loved how she reacted._

_  
"Yep." Elizabeth would chirp, face glowing with happiness. "Its the first in a new series, I'm very excited about this one."_

  
The thing about Elizabeth is that she was bold, she had her sarcastic moments, but she was absolutely shy. Her cheeks reddened on her porcelain skin if Louis looked at her too long. She'd look away from him towards the floor, and fiddle with her hair. She would smile a small stunning smile, and show a half of a dimple. She'd avoid other people, but with him, she'd be shy but the second he was wrong she'd purse her lips and tell him off.

_  
"Elizabeth, let's go to a party tonight? Out of town, some of my soccer mates will be there." Louis asked, just wanting to get out for once._

  
_"Go hang out with block headed morons, who have had one too many blows to the head and want to lose more brain cells by getting plastered? No thank you." Elizabeth replies with a snort._

_"But do go on and enjoy yourself."_

_  
Elizabeth was his, his little Eli. He was so happy their parents were best mates or he'd never meet her._

Elizabeth and Louis have never had any classes together. She went to an all girls school, and Louis went to a normal co-ed school. Though Louis was slightly grateful. He wanted to keep her away from all of his friends. He wanted her to himself, and due to her introverted personality, he got that. Louis has dated a few girls, none of them made him feel like he did with Eli. The relationships were short, and boring. Though Louis hasn't gone three the coming of age ceremony yet, which is why he never dated Elizabeth himself...If they were the same gender...he'd break.

  
_"Are you okay Louis?" Elizabeth asked with a frown after I broke up with another girl._

_  
"I'm fine, I have you, I could never get hurt." Louis responds._

  
The Coming of Age Ceremony takes place in London. Every year, all this sixteen year olds went stood on stage and pricked their fingers on the sacred spindle. The spindle would turn three colors. Red for Alpha's, Blue for Beta's, and Purple for Omega's. Omega's were rare in the world, so they tended to date one or two Alpha's, though it was more of a respect for the Alpha's thing than a rule. Alpha's can only mate with Omega's, and Beta's with Beta's. Most Alpha's due to their nature, chose to take an Omega all to themselves, but some can share, Louis knew he couldn't.

**He couldn't share Elizabeth with anyone.**

  
If you had the most beautiful girl I'm the world. Louis wondered. Would you share her? Would you want her to be touched by those who weren't you? Who was insane enough to do such a thing. When someone is yours, you don't share. You can't share. Sharing one perfect being leads to the destruction of the shares.

**Louis couldn't share her even if she asked.**

  
When Louis turned sixteen, and he walked across that stage. He did it with his head held high. With his personality everyone knew he'd be an Alpha. Though with the spindle turned purple, Louis felt broken and he froze. He wanted to cry. Suddenly he heard cheering. His shy quiet Elizabeth was cheering loudly. The only one of his friends that was able to make it, was clapping and cheering for him. It made he walk the rest of the way with his head held high, and walk off the stage towards his family, who had joins the applause and started clapping.

  
_"Oh look at those blue eyes." Elizabeth thinks to herself as she wonders if this is how people feel to drown. For she she couldn't breath when those blue eyes were on her._

  
Elizabeth Black knew Louis Tomlinson was the one, her one. He was the only one who she felt comfortable with. The one who she could dance around crazily and go from being shy to being sarcastic in 0 to 5 seconds. Louis was her one true love, always her one true love. He always dressed up with her for her birthday, even when it was considered 'too lame' to do. He also stood up for her, and believed in her.

**Louis Tomlinson was her prince.**

  
" _Louis Tomlinson! You're a bloody wanker! Don't you dare bend the pages of that book!" Elizabeth shrieked, throwing herself at him. Louis just laughed._

_  
"Then come to mall with me! My mum is taking me. Save the book or stay home, its your choice." Louis retorts._

  
When Elizabeth was sixteen, she felt uncertain. Louis would kiss her forehead and tell her that it would be fine, but it wasn't. Despite that she was a bit stronger than most people, she didn't feel like an Alpha, and she felt like she wanted belong. When she was sixteen, she literally made herself sick.

She couldn't go and find out if she was an Alpha. She was relieved. She had an extra year with Louis, and despite the disapproving looks she received. She knew he was relieved as well.

**She knew Louis was hers for a little while longer.**

  
_"Everything is going to be fine." Louis lied, and she knew he was lying. She could see the doubt and uncertainty behind his blue eyes. So she just smiled and nodded._

_  
"Yeah, I'm just being stupid. You're right. Everything is going to be fine."_

  
Time flew, soon she was seventeen and was shakily walking across the stage. Close to fainting and clutching the bracelet Louis bought for her. It was a gold Pandora bracelet, with only two charms. One that had each of their initials. She placed her finger on the spindle and let it prick her index finger. Watched it drip down the spindle, and watched the spindle slowly turn red.

Heart was filled with excitement. In till the spindle did something that it shouldn't have. It turned purple, and stayed purple. She heard the crowd whisper confused. She ran off the stage, ran through the shocked crowds and into Louis's arms. She sobbed in his arms as he tried to soothe her.

  
Elizabeth felt her heart break and shatter and she felt sick. She wanted to stay In this arms forever. Though that feeling she had before turned out to be right.

The one who was her world, wasn't a fit for her. All these years of staying by his side, could no longer be. The promise of bonding together once she presented as an Alpha, was gone.

**Their future, was gone.**

  
_That night Louis went to her room, "Eli, I don't want to add bad news on bad news, but I love you. I am in love with you and this hurts so bloody much to say. I love you, but we can't be together, we can't, and we need to take some time apart or I won't stop loving you and you need true happiness. The only happiness that can be achieved by an Alpha." He kissed her forehead, and left before she could get over her shock._

  
They lived in a world where soul mates weren't something that really existed anymore, but those who did gained a tattoo upon meeting them. They would react in certain ways, but the tattoo would symbolize their bond. Sometimes people would meet their soulmates in the passing, then they'd feel a burning sensation ands when they got home they'd discover a tattoo, but then they'd never meet their soulmate again, but Elizabeth could have swore on her life that her soul mate was Louis. How on earth wasn't it Louis? How could she be an Omega? It meant that she was weak, Louis was an Omega because he deserved to be worshiped and fought over and loved.

**She started to hate herself.**

  
" _if i can't be with the one I love, then I will never love again. For love doesn't truly exist if I cant be with Louis."_

  
Elizabeth remembered the second when the spindle went red, and maybe it turned purple because she was weak and dependent. Maybe if she left and grew, the color would one say change. Maybe she could become an Alpha by becoming strong. Maybe the test was wrong, maybe it made a mistake and was confuses. Maybe just maybe if she believed in their love.

**They could one day be.**

_  
"I love you Eli.'" Louis once coo'd at her._

_  
"And I love you." Elizabeth responded once with happiness._

  
The next day, Louis change his mind, but Elizabeth had taken a plane early that morning out the country. She had pleaded her parents to let her go to her Aunts in America. Elizabeth's parents simply agreed and let her go. Louis never saw her again. He was a wreck and his friends worried about him. He only felt calm in the arms of triplet's with green eyes.

  
Louis ran into Harry's arms after finding out the news. So panicked and scared.

" _Harry!" Louis couldn't say anything else as he broke into sobs, and Harry just held him._

_  
"Boobear what is wrong?" Harry murmured._

_  
"She's gone! AND I LET HER GO!" Louis screamed, banging on Harry's chest weakly._

  
Louis felt guilty about that actually, even while with Elizabeth, he loved to cuddle up against the Style Triplets. He met them when he was ten. A group of boys were making fun of him on the playground for his size and voice. Harry Styles kindly asked them to stop, he was one of the most popular 12 year olds in the school. The group of boys made the mistake of pushing him. Harry Styles was the middle child, so when the oldest Triplet, Edward Styles, who was a genius and already taking high school courses at home came to see his brother. Edward went berserk and destroyed those brats and made them run home to their mommy. That's how he befriend those two. It turned out that Marcel was also a smart child and was In his math class. Leading to them being friends. Though Louis's heart sometimes raced when one of them would smile at him.

**They made him feel like a girl, and maybe that's because they all turned out to be Alpha's.**

  
" _Louis." Harry grinned at him._

_"Want to come over and play Fifa?"_

_  
Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and nodded."Of course."_

  
Louis loved their embrace and he knew it was mutual. Even though Edward didn't show it, nor reacted to him. Louis knew that they had a bond like no other.

  
_"Ed!" Louis chirped throwing himself onto Edward happily. "You've been away for so long. I missed you."_

_  
"This shirt is expensive, don't wrinkle it." Edward scowled._

  
In till Louis got into Oxford with Harry and Marcel. Edward had long since graduated, but Louis felt the connection he once has with them weaken. They were still the for each other, but while losing Eli a few months before, he was starting to lose his triplet's, and he was scared to be alone.

  
" _Harry!" Louis yelled excitedly, his enthusiasm not being what it used to._

_  
" Hey." Harry replied, but he wasn't smiling the smile that was full of love. And Louis wanted to cry._

  
He was scared to be alone in till he heard a Irish voice telling him to duck, and he felt his legs weakened and he felt something burn onto his arm.

  
A band appeared on his arm saying, " _L.N.Z."_ and Louis after ducking for his life. Took out his phone and texted a number that he hadn't in years.

**Eli, I think I found my soul mate.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy the chapter? Let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Blackheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Black and her friends are heading to Blackheart Academy, School for Elite Spies. These girls are going to give you the information you need.

_**Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time** _

**_Chapter Two:_  
**

_**Blackheart's Academy** _

* * *

* * *

 

_"It All Starts here. Today. In this place. Today starts the rest of their lives. The stars are aligining, and the story is being put in motion." -Elizabeth Black_

* * *

* * *

 

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

London was an amazing place, it was nothing like Los Angeles and it was hard to remember why she left London. That is in till she did remember. Because of course she did remember. The antagonizing heartbreak and pain she felt when Louis told her he loved her only to tell her that they couldn't be together. That he was leaving her for her own happiness, as if being with him wasn't her happiness. As if loving him wasn't her everything. But she was totally over it...Kind of.

She was over all the heartbreak, she thought she was. She spent four years in America for bloody sake. She stopped receiving texts from Louis, therefore she no longer had anything to ignore. She was moving on. She stopped with the idea of 'growing' for him as well. She wasn't going to grow for him, she didn't grow for him. She grew for herself. She did still have anxiety, and got nervous often, but she went to parties. She mingled with people. She put herself out there and made some new friends. She didn't start dating again, because she didn't believe in love, but she had fun.

She was okay with physical contacts and she allowed herself to say as she please and didn't care for what others thought anymore.

"ELIZABETH! WE ARE HEADING TO BLACKHEART'S NOW! HURRY UP!" Her friend Angelica screamed. Literally, this bitch screamed. The bloody innocent passerby's looked worried, and hell. She would be worried if Elizabeth didn't know her.

Angelica was a redhead, and a flirt. She was a omega, and she was, unlike me, proud of it. She loved the attention Alpha's gave her. She didn't use neutralizers to hide her identity, or suppressors to suppress her heats. She was just Angelica the Omega, and she wasn't really my friend to be honest. This bitch is, Rosemary's friend.

Elizabeth met Rosemary at the L.A airport when she first moved there. She was going there to go somewhere sunnier, but she wanted to attend Blackheart if she ever received an invitation. Which she did.

Now Blackheart Academy of Intelligence is considered to be the shit amongst the wolves. They are right upon there with the British Monarchy. They are the Central Intelligence Agency of The Wolves kind. And you can't just get in. They have to notice you. They need to think you're a match. You can send in as many applications as you want, but there is a higher chance of someone who didn't send one application in, getting in. Then the person who sent the application. Rumor has it that Blackheart already knows from before our births who will be joining. They just wait for the best time to send out the invitation.

Blackheart is for the elite. You have to excel, even if it's in something unimportant as being an extrovert and having people want to be around you. Why did that come to Elizabeth's mind? Well because its the the sweetest form of manipulation ever.

"Yeah, Yeah." Elizabeth calls back to Angelica. They were only a few feet away from each other. They were on the street packing up the car, and Elizabeth was returning with the last bag.

Elizabeth had received two things on her graduation day: She had received an invitation to join Blackheart's and she had received a text message from her first love, Louis Tomlinson, who messaged her saying he had found his soulmate. Which was a douchebag thing to do.

_First off, why would he re break her heart, with terrible new?_

_Secondly, why did he need to tell her that after she completely ignored him for two years?_

Was it revenge or what?

_And finally, just fuck him. Fuck him._

After calming herself, after remembering that angering message. Elizabeth got in the car, and started to blank out. Louis Tomlinson... At least he was happy, she didn't want him to be alone forever...Most of forever but not forever forever. She did want him to find his soulmate, or at least someone who made him feel like she felt for him. If that was possible-

"Elizabeth can you please tell us what your going undercover as." Rosemary pouted. Rosemary was a blonde, she was tall, slightly curvy, and Elizabeth suppose she could be a model.

She had little freckles on her cheeks, and never dressed up. "Sorry, let me break the fourth wall for a second." Elizabeth stated, she liked to pretend that people were reading a book about her life and needed background information to truly understand what was going on.

"Blackheart Academy gives all first years a project that they must complete successfully throughout that year. It usually has to do with some type of new identity that needed to be assumed for later undercover identities. Angelica's project is that she is foreign royalty, she will be convincing people of this new identity and even leaving the school on business's trips to get other royals to believe her. I assume that this is more for the government to have connections, but who knows? Rosemary is going to be a English Major at Manchester University, who wants to be the next big thing. Which is going to be hard for Rosemary considering english was her worse class."

"And you?" Angelica asked exasperated.

"I got the worse out of you all. I shall be a pre-med a student who is doing an internship at the best hospital in London. And considering my Anatomy grade from high school. I will probably fail." Elizabeth answers.

"I also have to pretend to be a Beta, which is the easy part considering the suppressants and neutralizers."

"People are going to think you're insane if you keep talking like that." Angelica's replies.

"Leave her alone, I think its cute." Rosemary replies.

"It helps me think." Elizabeth replies.

"You're such a nerd." Angelica snorts, to which Elizabeth just shrugs.

"I hope there are cute guys there. If there are try to stay away from me you'll scare them off."

"I'm actually sure you could do that yourself." Elizabeth retorts.

"You're the only one that scares off guys."Angelica huffs.

"Once you tell them how many guys you've been with before them, they're scared of you and STI's." Elizabeth snaps back.

As Angelica was about to retort, Rosemary steps in."Guys, cool it."

"She started it." Angelica pouts.

To which Elizabeth just flips her off.

"We're about to be elites guys, agents in training. The stuff that could only be found in movies." Rosemary sighs, "And you'd rather argue about something so minor?"

"I'd rather just not speak to her." Elizabeth responds. Once the group arrived at the academy they had to get their invitation scanned to prove validity, and had to park Angelica's car in the student parking lot. They headed towards the Moonlight dorms. There were two types of dorms. The Moonlight dorm for Field Agents, and the Sunlight dorm for Analyst. Elizabeth's group were all training to be field agents, so of course they were all in Moonlight dorms. As they descended the stairs, which was an awful lot of stairs.

This place wasn't Hogwarts, they do actual training here. All these stairs were unnecessary. Anyways as they descended the stairs, since they seemed to new on the top floor, The Sirius floor, since the teachers found it necessary to name each floor with a star, which would have been cute, and twenty floors ago, but now was annoyingly unnecessary.

They passed a boy with brown curly hair that reached his shoulders, Elizabeth didn't pay him mind, all she knew, other than he had really curly hair and was freakishly tall, was the he was heading down the stairs, and she wondered why she even took the stairs, since there had to be an elevator somewhere.

"He's so cute." Angelica giggled, turning around to get a better view.

I heard a deep voice chuckle. "Thank you. love, you're very beautiful." The guy responded.

Elizabeth don't know if he turned around to say it, because my heavy luggage wanted to get into the dorm room, and I personally wanted to just wanted to get my stuff to my dorm.

"Did you hear that!? He said I was beautiful?" Angelica whispered.

Rosemary pretended to care and indulged her little delusion.

"Omg!" Rosemary replied mocking enthusiasm. Or Elizabeth hoped.

"He probably says that to everyone." Elizabeth snorts.

"That's very harsh." The boy chuckles, and Elizabeth sighed and turn around. He was at the end of the staircase and was incredibly blurry without her glasses, but her lipped curled up into a small smile.

"Well, is it true?" Elizabeth asks, very intrigued with his mop of a head.

"All women are beautiful." The boy replied.

"See, he says it to everyone." Elizabeth replied smugly to Angelica.

"Your friend is beautiful." The boy says, most likely winking at Angelica by the way she once again giggled, then smiled seductively at.

"You're handsome." Angelica states, ignoring my comments completely, and the fact he is clearly a player. Elizabeth groaned.

"You don't think so?" The boy asks amused.

"I don't think there is much to see." Elizabeth answers, turning around and heading back up the stairs.

"I'm Harry by the way!" The boy shouts after her.

"Angelica!" Rosemary almost snorts at Elizabeth's response as, Angelica being the dim wit just smiles in response think Elizabeth is playing the wing man. When she's just being an asshole, per usual. Once they were in the lounge area of the dorms, Angelica dramatically dropped herself onto the couch.

"I call dibs." Elizabeth and Rosemary looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Have him." Elizabeth states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you! Leave a coent and let me know what you think. This story does have main couples as you can probably clearly see from the relationship section, but things can change and for the most part, everyone has a chance with everyone. This chapter is dedicated to:LARRYSTYLINSONFOREVERTHINGS thank you for reading and commenting once again. It means a lot. You're my first commenter so yay! I hope it didn't disappoint.


	3. Meeting you...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary and Louis meet again.

* * *

_**Chapter 2:** _

_**Meeting You Again**_

* * *

 

 

_Elizabeth's P.O.V_

Elizabeth was sitting in the lounge with Angelica and Rosemary. The real traininf didnt begin till tomorrow. Tomorrow being Monday, Angelica was hoping the Harry guy from yesterday was dorming on this floor and would pass by. Though they've been sitting on the plush couches for hours, and so far Elizabeth has been lucky enough to have not seen the curly mop headed boy.Elizabeth heard people singing, and it wasn't terrible. It was familiar, and soothing, but completely off beat. The voices got louder as they got closer.

"YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M DRUNK, YOU LOOK BETTER, YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M DRUNK, YOU LOOK BETTER-" Elizabeth heard the boy sing or maybe scream in a sing song voice would be a better description. 

"IT'S THE RIGHT NIGHT! TO MAKE THE WRONG MOVES GOTTA-" Another boy screeches, clearly doing it on purpose. "Hey Lou, why did you suddenly stop?"

And that's when Elizabeth looked up from the pre-med text book she was trying to desperately understand, because why couldnt a myocardial infarction be called a fucking heart attack? 

Firstly it was too fucking long to fucking say.

Secondly it was making things sound difficult. When it was actually simple.

Thirdly, Fuck medical stuff. Just fuck it.

The word Lou, snapped her her attention to the first boy, the one with the familiar voice, and she saw the sea, then she saw feathers. She felt like she was drowning and then she felt as if she she was floating on clouds at the same time. There was only one person who could do that with only an appearance. Louis Tomlinson, her ex-childhood friend and past first love.

"Eli?" Louis stuttered confused. Louis eyes were the gates to his soul. You could see the shock and confusion flicker in his eyes and become sadness and pain, till you could see a little happiness.

"Hey Louis." Elizabeth replies, hiding her own pain behind a mask. A mask that smiled at the person who broke her heart. Smiled at the person who she looked in a box and never spoke of to anyone.

 Her mission should have been to be an actress, that's what she acceled at. Acting. Not medical shit.

"Who is this?" Angelica asks, batting her eyelashes at Louis. Elizabeth imagined ripping Angelica's extensions out of her most likely dyed red hair.

"Just an old friend from my hometown." Elizabeth replied before Louis could open his mouth. Louis looked a bit disappointed ast the introduction, but it was really the truth. They never went out because they waited to discover what they were. They were going out but not going out. In the end. They were just friends who were in love, who never got their chance.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, still on shock upon seeing Elizabeth. Louis couldn't believe that the girl who fell in love with, the one whose heart he broke, the one who got away, was here. In front of him. Here now, now that he's moved on. Not that he wasn't pleased to see her, but it was stirring up old feelings inside him. Feelings that he could no longer act on.

"Just came to sample the pizza." Elizabeth replied sarcastically. "I heard it was delicious."

Louis snorted at the comment. "You're still a little viper." Louis smiles at Elizabeth fondly.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the light flushing of her cheeks."I'm here, because I'm training here to be a federal agent, and considering you're in this dorm, I'm guessing you are as well."

"Yeah...I got my invitation before I could finish my first year of college. Though I didn't really mind. I wasn't a great student, I didn't really like high school."

Elizabeth smiled. "I do remember that you did detest high school quite a bit,"

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one." Louis retorts.

"I didn't hate high school, I hated that I was in an all girls school.' Elizabeth replies with a small laugh. Hating herself a bit more for being pulled in, for not being able to resist and remain mad at Louis. Though how could you be mad at him? He was always so endearing and friendly, he was always so comforting, he wasn't someone that you could hate.

"Saint Mary's for the Intellectually Superior." Louis muses.

"Was that really the name of your school?" Rosemary giggles.

"Of course not." Elizabeth replies. "It was Saint Mary's School for Prestigious Ladies." 

"Same difference." Louis responds. Louis wasn't the top of this class, nor anywhere near Valedictorian in high school. Though he was popular, he was captain of the soccer team, and he was very loved by his teachers despite his poor grades. Elizabeth was valedictorian, and obviously top of her class, she didn't do any sports, and she wasn't well liked. She wasn't into talking about her past and that made people make up rumors. Louis didn't know the last part though. He knew that before she left, them going to different schools was the huge factor that made or possible for him to keep other guys from finding out about her. Though now he wonders if that was such a good idea, after all that went down.

The boy who was standing slightly behind Louis, was watching him with a bit of happiness, but there was some sadness in the boys eyes, as if he was losing something. "So you're the famous Elizabeth Black that I've heard about."

"I suppose I am." Elizabeth replied hesitantly, looking  at the boy. It was a sky, currently it was a clear sky, but skies change, and Elizabeth could see the worry on his eyes."I haven't talked to Louis In a while, so if you could politely introduce yourself?"

"Niall Horan." The blonde boy grinned widely. Elizabeth, in Niall's opinion wasn't too bad. She was careful not to touch Louis, which Niall appreciated. He wasn't sure just how he'd feel about that. Though, she seemed to be very calculated with her emotions, though, Niall was a great judge in character and he sensed that Elizabeth was a good person, and it was possible if she kept her distance from Louis, they could be good friends. He also was having difficulty not staring at her breast. It was like not staring at Louis firm rounded ass. It wasn't that she had big breast. They were average sized, but so damn perky. He kind of wanted to grab them and feel if they were real, but when he did that to Lou, he was punched in the face. "At your services mi'lady."

Elizabeth didn't smile back, how could she when Louis scent was all over this Niall kid, and she couldn't complain. Louis wasn't hers. Elizabeth remembered Louis's text message from a year ago. She remembers that Louis met his soul mate, and she knew this kid was probably it. Which was heartbreaking considering how fucking attractive this kid was.

"We were just about to get lunch, Niall." Angelica purred.

"We actually weren't we were waiting for mop head to walk by." Elizabeth corrected. She didn't understand why Angelica felt the need to hit on everyone.

"Mop head?" Niall asked amused.

Angelica spoke before Elizabeth could, "Its a inside joke, but we really were heading to the cafe to get some food. Escort us?"

Niall looked at Louis who shrugged, before responding, "Sure."

Angelica quickly stood up and placed a hand on Niall's shoulder resulting in Louis glaring at Angelica, who didn't seem to even notice, and if she did, she was doing a pretty good job at ignoring it.

"Um..listen, you're a cute girl." Niall then pauses. "Or I assume you are, deep down, under the layers of make-up...I'm sure you are, but I'm in a committed relationship with someone who means more than the world to me, more than the air that I breathe. More than nandos, so I'm sorry. I'll go get food with you, but I'm not interested in you romantically." 

"You never know your interest unless you try." Angelica replies. "Anyways, this person probably is some low life. I bet they aren't staying monogamous, as I don't see them around."

"Hello, listen here you slut." Louis snapped, "Maybe if you looked away from  _my_ boyfriend for five seconds, you would realize that the person who apparently isn't staying 'monogamous' is me, and hello? He was only being polite you actually aren't cute,  maybe with if you decided to get plastic surgery you would be, but plastic doesn't hide desperation, and there isn't anything wrong with plastic surgery, so I take my comment back. There is a problem with you!"

Elizabeth snorted, as Angelica face turned red with anger. Angelica glared at Louis.

"Excuse me? Maybe you should get liposuction on your fucking ass." Angelica snaps.

"Hey! Don't talk about my baby like that, you superficial hoe." Niall retorts.

"Sweetheart, anacondas don't want none unless you got my buns hun." Louis smirks. "And you need some serious buns, don't hate sweetheart, appreciate."

Angelica scowls."Who would hate on you?"

Louis smirk widens, "Clearly you, now leave. You're unwanted."

Angelica stomped her foot, "Fuck you!" She shouted as she stormed off.  

" In your wildest dreams! And only in my nightmares!' Louis retorts.

"Very classy." Elizabeth snickers.

"I need to make sure she's okay." Rosemary sighs with a frown, looking at Louis and Niall disappointed before following after Angelica.

"I think your friend is disappointed in my behavior." Niall grins exchanging a look at Louis.

" Angelica deserved it." Elizabeth shrugs.

Louis smiles brightly at Elizabeth."Let's eat lunch and do a little catch up." Even Niall was smiling at Elizabeth brightly. Louis and Niall looked at each other with pure love and happiness. The pure happiness and love only two people who were destined to be with each other could have. Elizabeth ignored the little squeeze on the butt Niall gave Louis, and the little giggle Louis let out afterwards. She just ignored it. Like she ignored her hurt.

The thing was, as Elizabeth smiled back at Louis and Niall with a fake little grin she starred to feel that same sinking feeling she felt before she found out she was an Omega. The sinking feeling she was gonna end up crying.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading. Comment, Kudos, and tell me how you're liking the story. I know its going slow, but you need to meet the characters and see a bit of the back story before it all goes to hell.
> 
> Next time Louis will be discussing his mate situation and we will flash back to the end of the prologue where Louis met his mate and what happened after meeting him.
> 
> Song:  
> THE WHITE TIE AFFAIR : "You Look Better When I'm Drunk"


	4. Chapter 4: Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out how Louis actually met his mates, and the truth behind his romantic situation and a little bit more.

**_Chapter_ _4:_ **

**_Steps of Letting Go_ **

* * *

* * *

_I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby_  
_I'm known to go a little too fast_  
_Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy_  
_But they're the only friends that I have_  
_I know I don't know you_  
_But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl_  
_That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

_-The Vamps: Can We Dance_

* * *

 

* * *

 

_Louis Tomlinson P.O.V_

**_Me: Eli, I think I found my soul mate._ **

_After sending the message I realize what a terrible Idea it was. I just told the girl who I left and broke her heart, that I found my soul mate, not knowing if she had gotten over me, not knowing if it was really true, not knowing why I even had to text her. I felt like an utter arse-_

_"Mate I didn't hit you, did I?"  An Irish voice asked, and holy fucking shit. Why did people find British accents attractive when Irish ones were hotter. "You're not calling the police are you? It was an accident. I know I shouldn't have been playing soccer in the halls but you only live once, you know?"_

_I turned around and I almost jizzed my pants. This guy was hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and an Irish accent? He was an orgasm in a body. "Ah,  haha, no you didn't. I was just texting a friend."_

_"You almost get hit in the head and your first reaction is to text your friends?" The Irish orgasm asks._

_"It is." I state smirking at the Irish Orgasm, ignoring the urge to bang this guy right now and have a real orgasm._

_"A boyfriend? Girlfriend?" The Irish Orgasm asks, lifting and eyebrow._

_"Neither." I reply._

_The Irish Orgasm then grins widely."That's actually wrong."_

_"How can you tell me that's wrong?" I asked, I was kind of offended. How would this guy know if I did or didn't, and now my thoughts are going back to my sweet innocent Eli who I could never have._

_"Well, I'm your soulmate. Which means your mine, and if you're mine, that means you're my boyfriend and vice versa." The blonde responds._

_Even though, I knew there was a huge possibility of this guy being my soul mate, I decided to tease him a bit. "Soul mate? How do you figure?"_

_The blonde lifted up his wrist to show a black band on his wrist, with the initials L.L.Z. "I didn't have two L's on my wrist in till I met you. I didn't have two, but the second I called out to you, a second L was added. You were added, you're my mate."_

_"I figured, I don't get the tattoo, but when I heard your voice, I felt my legs go weak and I felt nt wrist burn. So yeah, we're soul mates, now that doesn't mean I'm yours. I don't know you and vice versa."_

_The boy snorted and rolled his eyes, "That's exactly what it means."_

_Sassily, I respond. "What is my name? If I'm yours."_

  _The boy paused and then grinned. "Well its something with a L."_

_I scrunched up my nose. "How did you know that?"  That made the boy grin wider._

_"The letters on the band are the letters of your soul mates."_

_I tilted my head and looked at the band."There are three initials, Is it supposed to be the first middle and last name?"_

_The boy then chuckles."No,silly feathered headed sweetheart, they are different people. Its me, whose name by the way babe is Niall, Zayn, and Liam, my Alphas."_

_I felt like i was about to have a heart attack. "What do you mean different people? And aren't you an Alpha? If we are mates then how do you have an Alpha?"_

_"Well it happens with soul mates, whose to say that your perfect match can only be person? That your heart has to be split in half? And I'm an Omega, I know most people can't tell, but society is the one who says Omega's can't be together. I don't give a fuck. I'll be who I want. Omegas can be each others soul mates."_

_The only thing I really heard was 'Omegas can be each others soul mate' which means they can love each other. That means I let Eli go for no reason. Which meant that i wasn't doing the best thing for Eli, but I was conforming to society's expectations. I let her go for no reason, I sacrificed my everything for nothing. I wasted so much, for nothing._

_"No,no, no." I rambled. He tried to touch, to calm me down, but I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want him near me. If he really was my soul mate wouldn't I want him near me?_

_"Babe...you need to calm down." Niall said, trying to get close to me, but I just hissed at him._

_"Don't you dare touch me!' I snapped, " I don't want you. I want Harry, get me Harry, I NEED Harry."_

_"Harry? Who the fuck is Harry?" Niall asked, irritation written across his face._

_"I want Harry." I mumbled, my panic causing me to have a hard time breathing. "I want Harry. Harry Styles, Get me Harry Styles."_

_Niall looked like he wanted to murder someone. "Harry Styles huh?" He took out his phone and started to text someone. I just kept repeating that I needed Harry. Harry who was safe, and who has always been there for me. Harry. Harry. Harry._

_I felt arms wrap around me, "Boo Bear." Harry coo'd, and i didn't know when he had gotten there. "What's wrong Boo?"_

_"My fault...Omega's.... Omega's can be together... Eli...no reason...I hurt her for no reason." I rambled. Not being able to put together full sentences._

_"Boo, if you and Eli were meant to be with each other, even if you two broke apart, you'd come back together. But you aren't together." Harry brushed a strand of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I could see Niall glaring, but I felt my connection with Harry return. So I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around Harry and held him tightly."If you were truly meant to be, it'd be her arms around you. The reason why you're so upset, so broken, is because you can't forgive yourself and let go. You need to forgive yourself and let go. Let her go Boo, you can't stay in the past. No matter how hard you want to."_

_I just started to sob, and_ _Harry held me. He held me close, and I could hear his heart beat and I just listened to it. Boom. Boom Boom. Beating, I just listened to the beating. Every beat, and closed my eyes. And everything went black._

 **_Day_ ** _1: **Sadness**_

_I didn't leave my bed. I stayed in the clothes I wore the day before, held up in Harry's embrace. I was the little spoon, I felt Harry's chest pressed against my back, he was holding me so tightly it felt as if we were going to become one._

_I heard knocking on the door. I didn't answer, it was just me and Harry. I didn't want anyone to change this moment. I couldn't let this moment be ruined._

_"Who is it?" Harry growled. He wasn't fully awake, I could tell by the way he replied. He sounded a bit confused, and he slurred the sentence. was also annoyed about being woken._

_"Its Niall, is Louis okay? I can't sleep. I need to know if Louis is okay." Niall begged._

_I didn't want to see Niall,_ _he kept breaking my reality. Niall who was a wet dream, and looked so sweet. Niall who was my apparent soul mate, but if he was my soul mate, then who was Harry to me? Harry who could pull me out of a panic attack by just wrapping his arms around me. Harry whose voice was a lullaby. My lullaby. His voice was soothing. I know I am repeating myself but its true._

_"Go AWAY!" I shouted, turning in Harry's arms to clutch onto him. "Make him go away!"_

_"Louis please. Babe, I need you. I need you, and I'm sorry that I brought something uncomfortable up, but I'm worried, I need you here with me. It's driving me crazy that you're in there. That you're in there with another guy. That you're letting him comfort you instead of me." Niall begged. "Please let me in."_

_"GO AWAY!" I screech._

_"Niall...Now isn't the best time...Maybe stop by later?" Harry speaks up._

_"I'm not leaving. I will sit here all night if need be." Is what Niall said. I didn't hear any footsteps leave. So I guess I was true to my words._

**_Day_ ** _**2: Guilt**_

_"What do you think Elizabeth is doing? Where do you think she went?" I asked curiously._

_" Well...From what you told me about her...Maybe the rain forest since she loves the rain?" Harry replied. He had only left me to go to the bathroom and to go get us some food. Which was incredibly often. I think he was just using that as an excuse to check on Niall._

_"I'd like to think that, but...I don't think she could actually live in a rain forest... I hope she went to Paris. To the city of love. She deserves love. All the love In the world. The love of someone better than me."_

_"No one is better than you, Boo." Harry responded with a small smile. Tapping my nose with a finger._

_"I ruined her. You didn't see the look in her eyes, when right after she was told for an Omega. The second we were alone, I told her we couldn't be together and I told her I was in love with her, and I told her I was letting her go. I told her we'd have to take time apart, but I had purposely isolated her from the world, to keep her to myself. I took everything from her and I left her with nothing....I left her with nothing."_

_"You gave her love, love and happiness. Even if you left her, you gave her so many years of happiness. You protected her from a cruel world."  Harry frowned. "You may have broke her, but you were doing what was best for her. She's going to grow now, and she's going to forgive you. She's going to be happy, and for all you know, she's already happy."_

_"No one would be happy_ _, if the only person you loved and trusted left you. I broke her trust and her love."_

_Harry gave me a sad smile, "Things become broke so that other people can fix it. Someone one day, will love her, even if she's broke. They will work hard to fix her, and she will find love again. From the person she's truly meant to be with."_

_"You really think so?" I whispered._

_He nodded his head. "I know so."_

**_Day 3: Anger_ **

_From the other side of the door, I could hear two voices talking to Niall. These voices unsettled me._

_"Niall what are you doing here?'" One of the males snapped._

_The other one then followed by saying, "Do you have any idea how worried we were? We didn't know where you were. You didn't answer your phone. The only reason we found you is because we texted Harry and he told us."_

_"Our mate is in that room. Sad. With another alpha. He's sad. So sad. I can't leave him. He's so so so sad. I made him so sad." I heard Niall say._

_"You're our mate Niall." One of the boys said._

_Niall let out a sniffle. "Lou is our mate too. His name is on my band. I love him. I'm not gonna leave him."_

_There was a brief silence and I heard someone let out a shocked, "Fucking Hell."_

_"He's in there...And he won't let me in. He only lets Harry in." Niall sobbed. "LOU LET ME IN."_

_I felt anger bubble in me. Mates? No. Harry was my mate. He had to be my mate. If Eli wasn't my mate then, Harry had to be my mate. No doubt about it. There had to be a mistake. If we're allowed to make our own choices then I can choose for this to be a mistake._

_"I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!" I scream. "GO AWAY! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"_

_"Look, I don't know who you are, but I refuse to let you talk to my mate like that." One of the voices growled._

_"GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU GO AWAY! I JUST WANT HARRY! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU. GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"_

_When Harry returned from getting me food, he made them all go away, and all the things I broke in a fit, he quietly cleaned up. Without any complaints. Once he was done. He kissed my forehead and held me once again. "It'll be alright."_

**_Day 4:_ ** _Forgiveness_

_After all the crying, I suddenly felt at peace. Like everything would be okay. But I felt guilt at my actions towards everyone. Guilt at using Harry only to make me feel better, guilt that I forced him by my side, guilt that I used his feelings for me to make him stay. I felt guilt at the words I said to Niall. The way I made him feel so miserable. The guilt I felt for blaming all my pain and problems on him, and just guilt towards him._

_I knew it'd all be okay though. I really just knew it. After all the crying and letting every single thing off my chest, I forgave myself for leaving Eli and hurting her. I knew I wouldn't be completely okay unless she'd forgive me herself. But I could move on now and find my own happiness. Whether that was with Niall and his mates. Or Harry and his brothers. I'd be okay. I'd be okay because I wasn't alone. I'd be okay, because I've been okay for a really long time and the problem was with the fact that I was able to be okay when I hurt someone so badly._

_"I'm sorry." I said from my side of the room, just knowing that Niall would be on the other side of the door. Waiting for me._

_Niall responded softly. "Its okay, I can always forgive you." Then Niall paused before continuing on. "Can I see you?"_

_I thought about it, but I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see me. "Sorry...Not yet."_

_"Its alright...its so nice to hear your voice." Niall says, "Can you keep talking to me? Will you think about giving me a chance?"_

_"I can...I will keep talking to you...And I'll give you a chance." I replied._

_My answer must have been something Niall didn't expect but he responded with utter joy. "I love you."_

_"I know."_

**_Day 5: Letting Go_ **

 

_I woke up the next morning with a text message message from Eli, and I felt fear.  But I had to open it so I did open it._

**_Eli: You think you found your soul mate. Congratulations Lou-Lou. I'm so utterly happy for you. Go be happy, go love, and go be with your soul mate. You don't need to message me about it. Thank you for thinking of me. I bet your soul mate is_ ** _**wonderful**._

_And With that message I could let go. I opened the door and I finally let Niall in._

* * *

"Lou, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but I'm happy for you and I do forgive you." Eli said after hearing the story.

"That means so much to me Eli, thank you." I smiled at her. "How have you been? What have you've been up to? Where did you go?"

"I went no where exciting, and I've been fine...everything has been very plain, nothing as exciting as finding my mate." She laughed before checking her watch."I got to go check on Angelica...but thank you for telling me. Its nice to meet you Niall. Thank you for taking care of Louis." She smiled softly and gathered her stuff.

I smiled at Niall and kissed him gently as she left, I was so happy that I ignored the fact that behind her smile, in her eyes, was sadness. I ignored it, because I could, and I was too happy and in love to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> I personally am super excited for the next chapter. Our cast will be starting their first day at Blackhearts, They will be put together in the squads and will receive an Analyst from the Sunlight building. Therefore we will be meeting a new character.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Underworld and Team Olympius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to the analyst and our favorite characters are separated and put into two teams.

_**Chapter 5:** _

_**Team Underworld and Team Olympus** _

* * *

* * *

  _Elizabeth's P.O.V_

Yesterday was certainly the worst day of my life. I didn't think it was possibly for my heart to break twice, especially when my heart wasn't even fixed. It just broke my heart into smaller shards. Louis Tomlinson was something else, he wasn't usually the type of person to get lost in himself and the idea of love. He wasn't, thee last time he did, it was with me, and even that stung my heart. That clearly was no longer his number one,  and he had moved on, and he had fallen in love. He had fallen in love. How could i hate him for being happy? I couldn't hate him for moving on, even if it was with another Omega. I couldn't hate him for loving someone, he deserved love. 

Niall seemed like a good guy. I never really thought of Louis as the type to even be interested in guys, but maybe all the musicals he was In should have been an alarm bell, and when thinking that we wouldn't have worked out because Louis was interested in guys did make me feel a bit better.  Though back to Niall, Niall was like a cute golden retriever. He was happy, excited, and I wanted to hate him but he was too lovable. 

Though whatever happened with this 'Zayn and Liam' fellows I don't know. In the story he mentioned they were his soul mate, but he never really said anything else, but then again, I ran away. How could I talk about how happy I was? When in comparison to what Louis told me, I'm not happy. I was miserable in compared to him. I was happy, I had good times, but I was miserable. I was haunted by my past. I would close my eyes and remember that moment when my heart shattered. People tried to approach me at school, but I had my optimism stolen from me. They wanted to talk about love, and that was something I couldn't believe in. They wanted to ask about my future, but my future goals to go into acting, wasn't something I wanted to do, when acting reminded me of him. I could go into writing as my back up plan, but I no longer had inspiration. I could sing, but I had prided myself as a song writer. Then again, everything that I wrote was for Louis to sing, and only for Louis to sing. I loved  Louis's voice. Though everything I wanted to do, reminded me of Louis, but when I received the invitation from Blackheart. I had something. I had a future he wasn't in. Blackheart didn't remind me of him. It had nothing to do with him. It was suppose to be a fresh start, but it no longer was. I had nothing anymore. Not even hope.

My concentration was broke when a hand slammed into my desk. My head snapped up, and my thoughts were pushed into the back of my head. "Angelica!" A familiar voice shouted.

Angelica who was seated on my right, looked up and giggled. "Harry!" 

The first thing I saw was his curls, that's when I recognized him. "Ah, Mop head." 

Mop head smiled at me brightly."Its Harry actually, but I'll respond to mop head. I didn't really realize that we were at the cute nickname phase of our relationship, but I'll go along with it Angelica."

I think it was at that moment that Angelica realized that my joke from two days prior wasn't taken as a, wing man helping a friend moment. It was taken literal. Though I was just being an ass, and not a wing women, but Angelica can take it however she wanted.

"Considering we are at the cute nickname of our relationship, I suppose I will accept you calling my Angelica." I reply.

He scrunched up his eyebrows confused. "What do you mean?" Harry started to ask.

"Elizabeth!" Niall called out to me when he entered the class with three people. An annoyed looking Louis, a Greek god, and a puppy. I had to assume that these people were the mates Zayn and Liam, but I didn't know who was what.

"Eli?!" Louis scowl turned into a a bright grin as he walks up to the row before me. The tables were set up in an horseshoe shape in four rows and the opening was where the teacher would stand and present. "Harry?"

"Boobear." Harry grinned at Louis, pulling him into a bear hug. I had to assume this was the Harry from the story, and by the way the Greek god and the puppy was glaring at him. I was certain that it was him.

"I see you made it alright, and that you've met Elizabeth." Louis grins, as Niall walked up besides him.

"Hi Niall." I smile at him politely.

"Elizabeth? So you're name is not Angelica?" Harry looked a bit confused, and it really did help bring up my mood.

"Angelica would have to be the beautiful girl to my right." I explain, almost gagging that the word beautiful and Angelica came out in the same sentence.

Harry looked over at her, and I could see him searching through his head. Probably trying to recognize her. He suddenly snapped his fingers. " You're the beautiful girl from the staircase." He then winked at Angelica.

Angelica giggled."That I am."

"Oh, its the superficial cow." Niall muses. "Let's see how beautiful you think she is once you wash off the make up."

Harry frowns at Niall, "Niall!'

" He's right Hazza, she's not even that pretty with make up. " Louis states.

"Hey! I know you guys don't like her after yesterday, but you do not talk to a women like that." Rosemary snapped from my left at Niall and Louis.

"Do not talk to my Omegas like that." The Greek god growls at Rosemary, who could easily stand up for herself, being an Alpha herself.

"Maybe if you could control your Omega's I wouldn't have to talk to them like that." Rosemary retorts.

"Listen here Zayn, I am NOT your omega." Louis snaps annoyed, before looking at Rosemary. "And no one controls me, maybe if you controlled your skank this conversation wouldn't be happening."

"You guys shouldn't be fighting." Harry tries to talk over the yelling, before looking at me, who was just calmly watching the mess. "Shouldn't you be helping?"

"I'm not getting involved." I shrug, "It is helping my mood. This is very amusing, Mop head."

"They're going to kill each other." Harry frowns.

"Not each other, Louis may be an Omega but I'm positive that he'd kill Angelica with ease, especially with Niall's help. And Louis' Alpha's are going to destroy Rosemary, therefore it would be a one sided massacre." I then muse at the thought of that. Imagining it almost made me laugh. "Though you'd owe me some new friends."

"That could easily be arranged, I wouldn't mind being your friend and taking their place, but I'd hope you'd try and help your friends."

I look at Harry who looks terribly concerned about the violence that could break out. " They may be my friends, but Louis is also my friend. I've known him longer, and I like Niall, he's very sweet. I am not going to get involve or take sides."

Harry looked at me with a grin, and I realized he probably didn't put together two and two, and if he did. He was pretending not to. "How do you know him? Ex-girlfriend?"

I frowned at the comment, "Something like that."

Harry started to stare me down, as if trying to solve some kind of puzzle. "You're incredibly gorgeous, you're not even wearing any make up other thank eye liner and mascara. Its a nice smokey eye look. It's extraordinary. Your lips are even like Ruby'a, you're stunning, I don't see you, see you as an ex of his, I've met most of them. I don't think if you were, he'd let you go..." He actually looked puzzled and if made me feel unsettled.

My cheeks slightly reddened and I looked at him surprised. "I'm not wearing mascara or eyeliner." I looked away from him awkwardly. "I was born like it." And it was true, though I considered it a curse, an ugly curse that reminded me of a raccoon. My parents as a child usually covered it up with make up, and so did I as I grew. Louis was the only one who knew and I didn't know why I even told Mop head the truth. 

"Eli, is extraordinary in the beauty compartment. She gets more beautiful as the years go on. You should have seen her when we were teenagers. " Louis suddenly jumped in. "Unlike some fake people in the room who must wear make up to hide their even uglier soul."

Angelica growled at Louis. "One more time, fat ass."

Harry's eye suddenly flash with recognition. "Ah..." He then smiled brightly, "You're even more extraordinary in person than in stories."

"You've just met me, I highly doubt it." I reply.

Harry looks towards the arguing again. "Call it a gut feeling."

"Hm." Is all i respond as I noticed a women in a pantsuit, I had to assume she was the teacher. She was a brunette. She was tall, and she was scowling at our group. More people had arrived in the class and suddenly  I was happy that I didn't involve myself in the arguing. Harry followed my eyes and quickly turned his head back to the group.

"Guys, the teacher is here." Harry hisses panicked, before taking a seat in front of me. Louis took a seat next to Harry and on Louis's other side was Niall, and then Liam, and then Zayn.

Rosemary and Angelica resumed to their seats next to me.

"Are you guys done?" The women asked, the scowl still on her face. No one replied to her."Well now that you're done with your arguing. I'll start. Today, I just wanted to discuss the basics before putting you guys in your squads for the academy. Half your time you will be training here and learning how to be the perfect agent. Half your time you will be working on your missions. If you are successful with your mission, you will be able to become second year student and start working inside Blackheart on official missions. The training for this year will be mainly to increase your physical strength and teaching you the history of wolves and humans. There will be some weapon and tech training but that's more for next year. Your missions for this year were selected to help get you into high places. To help get you influences, positions that will help you. Help your fellow agents."

Everyone was watching her with utter excitement, but I wasn't as excited as the rest. My mission wasn't as exciting as Rosemary's or Angelica, I had nothing to be excited about.

"Continuing on, in the academy we put you in groups of five. Each person specializes in something specfifc, and the mini missions we send you on this year will be conducted In these groups. One member of your team will be an analyst. I will be choosing these groups, and I do not want to hear any complaints. The analyst have arrived while a certain group of trainees were arguing. I will now put you in groups."

That had everyone's attention. "Team Circus." The teacher began, as the teacher began saying names, Louis grabbed Niall's hand tightly. I had to focus on my hands as I heard people walk towards the front of the room. The people who weren't in groups started to dwindle.

"Team Olympus. Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and your Analyst is Perrie Edwards." I saw Louis's face twist into a scowl as he looks at Liam and Zayn, and stood up. Giving me a sad look before going to stand with his group.

"Team Underworld. Elizabeth Black, Harry Styles, Angelica Perez, Taylor Swift, and your analyst is Marcel Styles." The teacher then continued onto the next group. Angelica grinned cheerfully at having Harry in her group, and stood up. I sighed and stood up as well and I instantly could tell who Marcel Style was. He was just as tall as Harry,  but despite having the same face. He had straight hair, pushed back, and his hair was a chestnut color, and his eyes were a light green. He stood awkwardly and was clearly out of his element.

"We need to make code names." Harry whispered when he was able to get to my side.

"I think I'll stick to mop head." I responded. I glanced at Marcel and whispered back to Harry, "Your brother is so cute ...what happened?"

"We are identical triplets, so I don't know if you're saying I'm sexy and not cute, or what." Harry grins.

"You're inserting words in my mouth that didn't come out." I huff rolling my eyes as I stood by the rest of my team.

Harry leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Well Marcel is cute, what happened is me and my older brother wanted a younger brother who'd be adorable, so we trained him to be utterly cute. Though I'll admit, he was born naturally cute. We just enhanced it."

"You're a mess." I sigh."Though I suppose that since you're nothing to look at your brother had to be."

"Those are all the groups." I heard the teacher state. "Tomorrow we start training. Get out of my sight.  I hate you all."'

I hurried to Rosemary's side while Angelica was cooing about Harry Styles." what were you guys whispering about?" Angelica asks as we approached the door.

Sarcastically I replied, "You." She seemed to not pick up on the sarcasm as she preened with happiness.

"Eliza!" Harry suddenly shouted stopping me and making me look back. Angelica stopped as well and looked back.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

Suddenly a mischievous smile came across his face, "You're not leaving without telling Marcel are you?"

I suddenly didn't like Harry Styles very much."I'm sorry Mop head, but I have nothing to say."

"You're not going to tell him how you think he's cute?" Harry asked tilting his head, trying to look innocent.

My eyes met Marcel's for a moment, and I saw him flush and his eyes widen a bit. Him flushing made my cheeks redden slowly as I glared at Harry and turned and left.

"What was that about?" Rosemary asked frowning.

"It was nothing. Harry Styles just finds himself amusing." I rolled my eyes, not even knowing why I reacted. It was probably because of how sudden it was. 

"That guy next to him was his brother right? He wasn't as cute as Harry." Angelica sighs.

"Harry's a player, his brother has to be cuter than him." I retort.  

"What did Harry say about me?" Angelica asked.

"Just that you were very beautiful and he was distressed about the fighting." I lie. "Maybe you should cling around him more. I'm sure he'd like it."

Angelica seemed to like the idea and nodded. 

_Payback is a bitch, Mop head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, clearly Louis would have to be put in a team with his mates. And we finally got to meet Marcel. We learned that Taylor Swift and Petrie Edwards will be joining the cast. Next chapter they will be training and learning more about each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratch the note from the last chapter.  
> Louis Tomlinson will be creating Team Anti-Alpha in this chapter and will be setting them on a war path that puts them In a tight situation.

**Chapter 6:**

**Taylor Swift**

* * *

* * *

 

"I don't understand how a good percentage of the class got put in the music business and I'm stuck becoming a doctor." Elizabeth frowns.

"I don't get how I only like one of my three supposed mates." Louis retorts loudly, loud enough so that the supposed mates could hear.

"Shouldn't you be working with your team?" Elizabeth asks. "Not that I mind, after all I prefer your company over loud mouth mop head over there."

Let's stop and explain real fast. The gang has had their training session and have met up with their squads to help each other with their covers and to get use working together. Though, Louis doesn't want to work with his mates. He thinks their overbearing. Unlike Niall's soothing personality, Liam and Zayn made him feel _unsettled_. The made him feel uncomfortable, and despite how hard they tried to give Louis his space. They treated him as though he was weak and fragile. Which, he isn't. He doesn't need to be dominated, he needs to be treated like an equal.

Meanwhile Elizabeth can't look Marcel in the eyes, nor does she think she can resist the urge to punch Harry in the face for what he did in the last chapter. Just as they were heading down the path of friendship, Harry decided to jokingly embarrass her, so she's refusing to work with her group. Any time her and Marcel try to make eye contact both parties simply blush and look away. They haven't even spoken a word to each, and Harry keeps making little jokes at the situation that isn't helping. Harry has only succeeded in creating tension for the pair.

So now, her and Louis, decided to teamed up to work together figure our there covers. Niall has been permitted to work with the group as well, which is no surprise. Niall just goes with the flow.

 

_"So then Zayn tells me I have to eat breakfast, like bitch please. I'll eat breakfast when I want to eat breakfast. Seriously, the nerve of him." Louis huffed, slamming a hand on his desk angrily. "And Liam, just sat there all cute being like 'oh, don't argue guys-' Like bitch, we are going to argue and instead of sucking Zayn's dick and agreeing and shit, you should be sucking my dick and being on team Tommo."_

_"You don't mean literally...right?" Elizabeth scrunched up her nose._

_"Well...No...but I wouldn't mind a good blow job..." Louis replies, As Niall arrives next to Louis._

_"I give good blow jobs." Niall announces, making a few students look there way. "If you're desperate, I can give you one now."_

_"Thanks babe." Louis winks at Niall. "But I was actually talking about how Liam sucks Zayn's dick and won't argue about how 18th century he is."_

_"Ah." Niall replies, "But Liam does suck Zayn's dick go-"_

_Liam who was a few feet away, reddened, and left the room, mumbling about how they seem to be forgetting that everyone in the room can hear the conversation, and something about how they aren't whispering._

_"Where is Zayn?" Elizabeth asks tilting her head. "You know, considering Liam isn't sucking  dick or anything."_

_"He's pissed off about this morning, probably complaining to Harry." Louis huffs._

_Niall watches as the door opens, and it's not the red faced Liam walking through but Harry and Zayn. "Speak of the devils."_

_"Hello." Harry greets, waving up at them. Louis was about to wave, but Elizabeth stopped him._

_"What?" Louis asked._

_"If we're not talking to Zayn because he's a huge dick, then we're not talking to Harry, because he's a huge dick as well." Elizabeth states._

_"Ah, the whole Marcel thing?" Louis asks._

_"My friends are refusing to talk to me because I refuse to admit feelings for someone, feelings which are non-existent by the way. He's caused an unnecessary misunderstanding." Elizabeth growls._

_"But you did say Marcel was cute." Harry points out. "And it's been a week, you've refused to talk to me, and now your boiling over? Come on-"_

_"Marcel is cute." Niall points out, "Everyone with eyes can tell that Marcel is cute, you don't just announce that to everyone, Especially when the person didn't ask you to do so. What you did was messed up Hazza, and you know it. You made it so awkward that they can't even look at each other."_

_Elizabeth then looks at Niall with eyes adoration and takes his hand in hers. "You're a true friend Niall."_

_"You and Louis are my hoes, got to keep my hoes in check." Niall grins widely, before looking at Harry. "So you can take Zayn and go somewhere else. This is a anti-alpha zone."_

_"But-" Harry starts to protest._

_Niall clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "No buts, unless it's Louis delectable ass."_

_"We'll just sit in front of you. It's not a big deal." Zayn replies calmly, "And we're in teams together, it's not like you can avoid us all day."_

_"Wanna bet?" Elizabeth retorts_.

That's how this whole situation began. Elizabeth and Louis refused to work in their groups and Niall was just along for the ride.

Despite the awkwardness and the slight dislike between Niall and Elizabeth, Elizabeth never tried to flirt with Louis like her friends, she never tried to get him back and she respected the relationship and accepted it. She let them be as cute as they wanted without any complaints. Niall knew it had to be hard, but she just smiled and treated Niall nicely, as Niall couldn't hate her. He tried, a bit of Louis heart will always belong with her, and she will always be special to him, but he couldn't hate here and she couldn't hate Niall.

Niall who was an omega and stole Louis's heart, who kissed Louis in front of her and made inside jokes, and stood by Louis when she couldn't, but how could she hate him when Louis was so happy? When he was by Louis's side? When he genuinely loved Louis with all he had. When Niall looked at Louis it was like Niall's world was complete, as she couldn't hate him. No, she couldn't, and as they couldn't hate the other. They liked the other. It was all they could do, and it was easy to like the other and be nice to the other so they naturally did.

"So maybe I can stop by your dorm later, and you and Niall can perform, and then I'll criticize it and we'll figure out what needs to be done." Elizabeth replies.

"And tomorrow we can help you study boring med stuff at your dorm." Niall agrees.

"The dorms aren't Co-ed, there shouldn't be a boy in your dorm." Harry says turning around. "Nor should there be a girl in your room Louis. Niall."

"Let's have a wild threesome." Niall says jokingly. Causing Harry to look at the Trio with a slight scowl.

"Depends, whose on top?" Louis teases. As Zayn turned around and huffed.

"Maybe you Louis, I think you'd be able to take Niall to another world." Elizabeth teases.

"Well I think you'd be a power bottom, you'd probably be able to top Niall from the under him." Louis muses.

"You guys are my hoes, if anyone is topping anyone, I'm topping both of you." Niall protests.

"No one is topping anyone."Zayn retorts.

"Wanna bet?" Louis snaps.

"You guys are really good friends, huh?" This was Taylor, Taylor Swift. She was a very sweet girl, she got along with mostly everyone, though it's only been a week, and most guys wanted to date her. Taylor Swift was the bane of the Omega Trio, also known as Louis, Niall, and Elizabeth's, life. First of all she acted like the stereotypical Omega. She was all polite, she listened to orders, she acted all docile and fragile, and she looked like she needed saving. She was clearly the American Sweetheart type. The type that was setting Omega's back.

"That's an incorrect statement." Elizabeth retorts.

"Well, I mean, you wouldn't talk like this with a stranger, so that means you're all close. You're also joking about threesome's"

"I'm not joking about a threesome."Niall snorted, "And do you want to bet? Louis has said worse to strangers."

"Well most Alpha's wouldn't take such talk from an Omega, so it's clear that your friends." Taylor explained, "Anyways, most Omega's wouldn't speak to an Alpha like that anyways."

"We are more than our status. If I want to be disrespectful to those idiots. Then I will, and they'll take it." Elizabeth tells Taylor.

"Your mate isn't going to like that kind of attitude." Taylor frowns.

"Well he can go fuck himself then." Elizabeth shrugs. "it's not my concern."

"I'm sure your mate would rather fuck you then himself." Harry blurts out trying to make a joke, but only resulting in Louis and Elizabeth glaring at him.

Taylor frowned deepens as she looks at Harry, "Well, I suppose to each their own." She then turned in her chair so that she could more easily place an hand on Harry's arm. "Since we're in the same team, maybe we can do some one of one training, since the rest of the team doesn't seem to want to work together."

"Yeah? That's be alright." Harry replies, "Marcel should be free as well. He's ready to work-"

"He hasn't spoken a word all class, i'd be more comfortable with you." Taylor whispered, despite the fact that If the omega students could pick up on it, the Alpha's could definitely hear it as well.

"Listen, Marcel may be quiet, but he's diligent in his work, he also isn't like us. He's not going to hold a grudge and he's going to do his best to get along with people, and him being quiet, won't affect that he'd help. He's probably quiet because he doesn't want to get involved." Louis snaps.

"I thought you guys were rebelling against the Alpha's." Taylor replies, her tone of voice was rising, indicating she was getting annoyed.

"Marcel doesn't count. He's on our team. He's so nice, how could you rebel against him." Niall coo's.

Taylor then looks at Elizabeth, thinking Elizabeth would support her due to the situation that occurs last week."And you? You were getting mad because Harry said that you said he was cute, clearly that shows that-"

"Before you continue on with your rubbish. I wasn't mad that he said it, because I did say that Marcel is cute, and that's a fact. I'm mad because I said it to him, privately, and Mop head announced it to everyone in the room, and took what I said out of contents. I have no problem admitting that Marcel is cute." _Though, my ability to look him in the eyes won't be one I'll have for a while_. "And I have no problem saying he's a nice guy, and he's very helpful. He's sweet, and if you're going to work with Harry because our team won't work together, then you should work with Marcel as well, because he WILL work with you. No questions asked."

Taylor for a quick second, scowls before frowning. "Well if you think he'd be comfortable with it, I don't mind. I was just thinking about him." She says sweetly.

"I-I'm sorry...I can't..." Marcel mumbles, it was clear he was lying and that Taylor has made him feel uncomfortable and has made him feel like he would be intruding.

"Your an enemy to team Anti-Alpha." Louis growls. Team Anti-Alpha is the team name Louis gave the trio, because they didn't submit to Alpha's. They wouldn't fall into the stereotype of what an Omega should be and were true to themselves.

"Anyways Marcel is clearly on team Anti-Alpha." Elizabeth adds. "He doesn't want to interact with anyone supporting our rivals when he doesn't have to."

"Marcel's bum is ours." Niall states, before leering at Marcel.

Marcel blushes and looks at the ground. "I'm on team Anti-Alpha? I am an Alpha you know?"

"But we like you and your bum is cute." Louis grins, before playfully leering as well."It's must better than being on any team that has the last name Swift in it."

"Hey!" Taylor replied annoyed. "

"Guys, this is getting out of hand." Harry frowned. He was looking at Elizabeth with a deep frown. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I upset and embarrassed you, but you're taking this way too far. We can talk this out."

Elizabeth just huffed and looked away from Harry, that being her answer, a clear 'No'.

"Can you guys act like adults and settle this maturely?" Zayn asked. He was looking at his Omegas with disappointment.

"We will settle this tomorrow night." Louis states. "We'll go to the woods and race, Team Alpha vs. Team Anti Alpha. The superior team gets to order the losing team around."

"Alphas are faster than omegas." Niall whispers to Louis, trying to show him the flaw of his logic, as the Zayn and Harry grin. They looked at the trio like they were there prey and even Elizabeth suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Louis are you fucking insane." Elizabeth whispered on his other side. 

"You guys, don't worry. Team Anti-Alpha can handle this." Louis says confidently.

"Teams of five, we should do more than one event. We'll let you decide. Be prepared to be at our mercy." Zayn smirked. Louis smirked back, despite Niall and Elizabeth looking at each other worriedly. "If you can find a fifth member you're disqualified and we automatically win."

"Be prepared, because when we win, we won't go easy on you guys after this week." Harry looked at Elizabeth, lip curling up into a gentle smile. "If you want to talk it out, when can do that now, and I'll let you off the hook for this little game."

"The same applies to you guys." Zayn added looking at Louis and Niall. Marcel was nervously watching with wide eyed. "Though I'd rather see you both begging on your knees."

"Oh fuck you." Elizabeth huffed as Harry simply wiggled his eyebrows. "This is a war, and you're going down." Though she actually thought the opposite, but she could put on a brave facade for Louis.

"I am going to kill you!" Louis hisses. "I will not back down."

Niall seemed to be considering it, in till Elizabeth and Louis refused to back down. "Yeah....Going down."

"Bring it then." Zayn mused.

"Game on." Louis smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time the war is on! And we get to discover who will be the fifth member of Team Anti-Alpha. 
> 
> Let me know what your thinking in the comments. It's very appreciated and tell your friends!
> 
> Also comment about who you think is th fifth member of team Anti-Alpha will be and on who you think or want to win!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the fifth member of team Anti-Alpha, Marcel faints, and we find out who wins the first competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters after this one is unedited. I tried to get them all done, but I could only get up to this one. Thank you guys for reading! Let me know what you think!

**_Chapter 7:_ **

**_Game On_ **

* * *

* * *

 

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

_"Congratulations, we looked all day and we still can't find a fifth member for our team." Elizabeth huffed, glaring at Louis. "We should just give give up. They're going to demolish us." "_

_I hate to agree, but she's right. We're going to lose and without a fifth member we are going to be demolished. We have no way of winning, and I saw Zayn and Liam this morning. They're motivated. They're going to completely kill us." Niall agrees._

_"I um...May have a solution." Marcel murmured._

_Elizabeth looked over at Marcel, "We're desperate, what's your idea?"_

_Marcel fiddles with his fingers. "My older brother works in London, maybe he could help? They never said that the fifth member had to be from the school." Marcel then adjusted his glasses. "He's the strongest Alpha out of all us, and the leader of our pack, Crimson Luna, that Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, and I are in."_

_"Wait _that_ leader? With him we could demolish them easily if the rumors I heard from Niall are true." Louis says._

_"He's not the nicest person." Niall frowns. "He's actually a bit of a psycho."_

_"Who cares? We have a chance of winning!" Elizabeth face broke out into a huge smile. Elizabeth threw herself at Marcel, who caught her immediately. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his face slowly turned red._

_"I...um...Can call him...mow...I mean now!" Marcel stammered._

_Elizabeth smiled up at him, "You really saved the day." She then let go of him, but his face was already dark red._

_Marcel's thoughts were now on how he would have to force his brother to do the event whether he wanted to or no t._

_"We will destroy them." Elizabeth laughed evilly._

_"We will make them show us respect." "We should make them have sex." Niall says starting to drift off._

_"Does your mind always drift off to sex?" Elizabeth sighs._

_"If that's not okay with you we should make them have sex with us." Niall says drooling. "Or with you and Louis, and I can watch. And when you orgasm you can scream my name."_

_"Niall..." Marcel says, clearly embarrassed._

_"Don't worry Marcel, your involved in this fantasy." Niall grins. Marcel simply face palmed himself._

_"I'll go call my brother now. I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out what the events should be." Marcel waved and walked away taking out his phone._

_"I think I can beat them in combat." Elizabeth grins throwing playful punches in the air. "_

_"I think a race and combat are a good idea. What else?" Louis asks._

_"Maybe agility." Niall grins. "we can have someone throw things at us and we'll have to dodge."_

_"And endurance." Louis grins, "We can have all is go into the lake, and it'll be freezing whoever stays in the longest win."_

_"Okay." Elizabeth grins. "This is awesome. I can't be much help on endurance but I should be fine on the rest of them."_

_"We should go buy matching clothes for the competition." Niall grins._

_"That is lame." Elizabeth groans._

_"If we are going to fight as a time, we are going to have to dress as a team." Louis snaps._

That night Elizabeth got ready. She was wearing black leggings, black and red nike shoes, a red sports bra, and a black training jacket, which was zipped up all the way to hide the fact that she wasn't bought a shirt because this was more bad ass apparently. Elizabeth headed out to the woods alone, she walked the path and looked around, she was either the first to leave or the last, and by the time she got deep in the woods at the meeting place she realized she was the last. Marcel was wearing a black Adidas Jack with a red tank top, and black skinny jeans, with the same shoes as her and so was the rest of the guys. She didn't see the fifth member of the time and she saw Marcel's nervous face.

"If you don't have a fifth member." Zayn starts. "You'll have to quit, and we win by default."

"Don't worry boys," a voice says coming out of the shadows, "I am the fifth member."

Before I looked at the newcomer first I looked at team Alpha. Perrie Edward's was on the team and was wearing a purple tank top and purple and black stripped yoga pants, and Taylor wore the same thing but in blue. Harry wore black skin type jeans that I didn't think he could run in and some weird flower shirt. Zayn wore grey sweat pants, and no shirt, and Liam wore grey sweat pants and a white shirt and a black snap back.

"Edward?" Harry asks with disbelief. "You can't participate."

"Actually you never specified who we could have on our team." Louis states.

"We can still win." Zayn replies, "We just have to have more people win the events than them. If Edward is the only person who wins, they still lose."

"How very cocky of you." Elizabeth retorts. "We're going to completely destroy you, and when we do you're going to take back your words."

"Listen Princess, there is no way we are losing, but I'll go easy on you." Harry grins. "Harry, you shouldn't go easy on her, she's going to beat you. We all are." Louis smirks.

That is when Elizabeth turned to see their fifth member. Their fifth member with auburn hair that curled to their shoulders and blood red eyes. He was tall and looked like his brothers but he wore name brand athletic gear. He had a very dark rich aura, it was commanding and Elizabeth wanted to run. Edward simply glanced at Elizabeth, before his lip curled up into a seductive smile that Elizabeth would rather have described as bloodthirsty and sadistic.

"Don't be the weak link, female." Elizabeth scowled at him, "I could say the same to you, psycho."

"Elizabeth..." Marcel replied, "Don't anger him." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Can we just start? The Night is young." She could feel Edward's gaze drilling into her back. Or maybe her ass. It was one of the other.

"We will begin from these woods, up the mountains, past the school, and back to this spot. We will be taking the trail that loops around. The one we have to jog in training, that way, no one can say anyone cheated." Zayn replies, smirking."This is your last chance to back out."

"We aren't backing out." Louis says, lining up with the rest of his team

"So there are five of us. Whoever has the most members get back here first win. Meaning, If, let's pretend Louis got here first, then Zayn. Each team has one point. If Harry and Pierre arrive right after each other before anyone on Louis team, then that's another two points for Harry and Zayn. Then Zayn team wins." Niall replies.

"Don't hold us back. I'm here to help Marcel win. He never asks much from me, especially when he knows I have work to do. Though he said he couldn't let you losers down. With me and him we have a good chance to beat Zayn and Harry and even if we don't, which is unlikely.We can still score two points and then one of you omegas could come from behind and grab the win." Edward replies with an tone empty of emotions."So listen, I'm not expecting a lot out of you Girly, just make sure you don't hold us back."

Elizabeth looked up at him angrily. "Listen here, you don't have to worry about me. You should worry about myself. I came in here planning to win, with or without your help. I don't know if you're sexist or just an arrogant asshole, but you do not talk to me so rudely. I demand respect. I don't care if you're some big bad Alpha. I will kick your bloody arse!" Edward simply smirked at her, looking down at her because of the difference in height.

"You're amusing, I like you." He then positioned himself on the line. Marcel mumbled an apology, and got on line. Everyone got on the line.

"We'll run on three." Louis says, as Elizabeth took of her jacket and wrapped it tightly around her waist. She could hear someone whistle and a pair of scoffs from somewhere down the line.

"One." Harry called out.

"Two." Niall says.

"Three." Louis says, and everyone took off. Though it was more that the Alpha's took off, because Marcel, Edward, Harry, Zayn, and Liam were gone. She could still see them, but they were very far ahead.

"Fuck." Elizabeth groaned. Chasing after them but pacing herself.

While Pierre and Taylor used up all their speed to attempt to catch him. Elizabeth wasn't stupid, if she took off at full speed she could catch up, but she wouldn't be able to maintain that speed for the mountain part of the race. She lacked the necessary endurance needed for that despite the fact that she had the speed to keep up with one or two of the alpha's. She doubt Taylor could either considering she had trouble jogging this part of the race during class. Elizabeth was certain that if she saved her energy for the top of the mountain, she could catch up and beat one of the Alpha's. She could still see all Alpha's but Edward, though she could barely see them with how far ahead they were. She could already see Taylor's exhaustion starting to kick in. She was very proud of Perrie though, passing her may prove to have some difficulty. Perrie was approaching the bottom of mountain about to head up and she wasn't out of breath. Louis wasn't that far behind Elizabeth, but he wasn't trying to win. He was conserving his strength for the next challenge. We figured that one of the Alpha's would start to slow down once thinking they were in the clear and we could use that opportunity to pass them. Considering I won't be doing very well in the endurance part of this, we chose to let me try to win this part, but we didn't factor in the fact that their Omega's would be would be doing so well. We figured we could beat Taylor no matter the event, but we didn't know who they were choosing as their fifth member.

If we had know that it'd be Perrie we would have spent more time strategizing then on pretending to have sex in Louis room to bug Zayn, and fine... It wasn't one of our finer moments, and Marcel's face wouldn't stop turning red, but Zayn was blasting music when Louis tried to take a nap, and it was on purpose. How did they know that? Because Niall specifically told Zayn, that Louis would be taking his nap at that time, and to not be around attempting to bother them. Suddenly loud music was blasting at the exact time Niall had told Zayn. So Niall started banging the walls and jumping on the bed, and Louis started faking moaning and things got out of hand very fast. Incredibly fast, as Niall started to get very into it, yelling things like, "Yes! Louis, right there!" And dragging the innocents into the room by shouting, "Yes MARCEL FUCK ELIZABETH." As if either of them needed those thoughts in their heads.

Despite what it seemed, Elizabeth was still having difficulty looking him in the eyes. Later that day, Elizabeth was able to make up with Angelica and Rosalinda today. After sending Angelica to harass Harry for the day, because 'he wanted her as a good luck charm' or so she said, payback is a bitch, and speaking to Rosalinda privately about what really happened with the whole Marcel situation. Elizabeth had accomplished two things. Wearing Harry out before the event and making up with a good friend. Though, as She ran up the mountain, and dogged fallen tree's and jumped over rocks, and climbed up a part of the mountain that was blocked up by a stone wall. She had managed to pass both Taylor and Perrie who, we're huffing out of breath directly behind her. Which surprised her a bit...Not Taylor being out of breath but Perrie being out of breath. She didn't think it'd be that easy to pass Perrie.

"It's fine, We have three Alpha's. She won't pass them. We will win." Taylor tells Perrie who hesistatly agreed. Elizabeth knew Perrie was a smart one, she probably thought that it was possible, but she didn't want to get on their bad side. She could actually see Harry taking a breather against a tree, talking to Zayn. So her and the boys were right.

"I didn't think Marcel would be so determined. I mean he was dragged into this, but he actually tripped me." Zayn huffed rubbing his knee.

"I saw, it was hot." Harry purred. "Though he did apologize as he ran away."

"It fucking hurt." Zayn retorted, "And Edward fucking elbowed me and Liam in the rib cage right before Marcel tripped me! I don't know how Liam was able to keep running."

"Edward isn't even running at full speed, I think he's trying to watch over Marcel and make sure he doesn't get tired out." Harry shrugs. She jumped down from the wall and dashed past them. 

"Maybe you should make sure that you don't lose instead of gossiping!" She shouted.

Harry and Zayn exchanged a glance and took off, though Elizabeth was now going at full speed, and still had most of her energy, since she preserved it. They were only a few feet behind her as she ran down the mountain, going downhill made her go even faster, though it did unbalance her a bit, and she had to jump over a lot more obstacles more frequently than she should have. The important thing was that she was in the lead. She made a sharp right turn once she was at the bottom of the mountain and began her journey back to where the race started.

"Stop staring at her ass and speed up!" Zayn snapped from behind at Harry, causing her to hold up the middle finger as she ran.

As they were circling around to the original point, they had to pass the school. In the distance Elizabeth saw Angelica and Rosalinda, and even though they had just patched up their friendship, She couldn't just let Harry or Zayn get past her when she finally had the lead. Elizabeth had told Angelica and Rosalinda what was going on tonight, and she had received two different responses. Rosalinda was very proud of her, while Angelica didn't think it was very lady like to do. Though when they found out what the winners were able to do. Angelica wanted Elizabeth to win and get her a date with Harry, and Rosalinda believed that she should just give up so that she didn't have to face the consequences.

"PLEASE BLOCK THEM OFF!" Elizabeth shouted as she passed them. Angelica and Rosalinda looked confused for a second before seeing Harry and Zayn running behind her. Angelica was eager and threw herself at Harry knocking him unbalance and into the ground. Though Rosalinda did not move, she wasn't going to help Elizabeth win by blocking Zayn. Though Elizabeth accounted for that. Harry was faster than Zayn, despite then both being athletes, Zayn was more artistic. If this was an art competition she would have been destroyed, but she was faster than Zayn. She had conserved more energy than Zayn, and she could see the finish line. It was too late for Zayn. She could see Marcel sitting on the ground breathing heavily, looking anxiously at the ground, and Edward staring at the sky, not even sweating. Liam though, he was looking straight at me. Then at Zayn, and She saw his shocked expression. She was filled with glee.

Then Elizabeth passed the finish line, and instead of being confident and victorious. She was the opposite, because there was no suave and class. Elizabeth stumbled right after crossing the finish line and then She tripped, and it would have been fine. Since Marcel was had caught her. Though Elizabeth wanted to break the fourth wall for a second and explain that Marcel has very little hand eye coordination. He was also very clumsy, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to her when Marcel did stop her fall....by grabbing her. The problem was Marcel had terrible reflexes, and so when he grabbed her, he caught her by her breast. That is right Marcel saved her fall, by gropinf her. The area went silent, and she could hear Niall and Louis walking back. It seems that they gave up and instead of walking the whole way round, they had just turned around. They were the first voices to break the silence.

"Is....Marcel feeling Elizabeth up?" Louis asked hesitantly.

"No fair." Niall whined, "I want to feel her up too." Elizabeth after a few seconds of silence let out a shriek.

"I'm sorry!" Marcel squeaked, before removing his hands, which he clearly didn't think through, because then Elizabeth dropped on him. More accurately her breast was now smothering his face. To which he used his hands to stop, unconsciously giving her a little squeeze.

"Well well, Marcel never thought I'd see the day when you'd be taking advantage of a women." Edward muses. Not moving to help the frozen Elizabeth, or the mortified Marcel.

"Edward, he's mortified." Liam scolds.

"Is Marcel..." Zayn starts hesitantly, "Groping her? Is that why Marcel was so aggressive? Is this some type of reward?" "

Yes." Edward answers.

"No!" Louis snaps.

"Marcel is to innocent for this kind of reward." Niall adds. Elizabeth could feel herself being lift up by her waist, but she was too in shock to do anything.

"I didn't think Marcel had it in him." Harry teases, holding onto Elizabeth. "Your a man now. I'm jealous."

"Stop teasing them." Liam says trying to reason with them.

Louis went over to Harry and took Elizabeth from him, "My poor baby is in shock."

Zayn bent down by Marcel, "Erm guys...Marcel has fainted."

"Let's take a few minute break to...get ourselves together." Niall replies hesitantly.

"Actually..." Harry smirks, "This is probably the best time to start the next competition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter there will be some cat fights, two people will kiss, and 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment and share. I'd like to hear what you think so far and who you think will win the next competition.


	8. Authors Note + Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

_**Authors Note** _

_**Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy and had a bit of writers block since the story took me in a different direction then planned. Honestly the whole Anti-Alpha vs. Alpha's thing came as I wrote. I had planned to go more into Taylor but the story took a life of its own. I do prefer the path the Tory took though. I wasn't expecting to introduce Edward so soon either. As an apology for the late update I've decided to do a side story from Harry, Edward, and Marcels point of view on meeting Elizabeth. And one from Zayn's, Liam's, and Niall's point of view on Louis. We get to see Elizabeth's opinion of the guys through her p.o.v but not the vice versa. Same with Louis and his guys. We know that Niall and Elizabeth originally felt uncomfortable with each other when they first met, but they've become good friends? Why? Elizabeth and Louis never dated but they wanted to with a passion. They're Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers. Though they're star crossed lovers who had a chance but broke their chances when they reacted instead of stopping to think. They'll always love each other and think what if, and Niall knows that. Elizabeth knows Louis loves Niall, she understands that a soul mate bond can't be broken. So why would the pair want to be around each other? Its because they share Louis in common and they really care for Louis, they also have an odd bond they makes them best friends. Also when the story goes into Niall's p.o.v you'll learn more on why he accepted Elizabeth.Other than her lovely bosoms.** _

 

_**Side Story** _

 

_Harry's P.O.V_

 

_I was supposed to be meeting up with Marcel for our lunch date, but I was late. A group of girls stopped me in the dorm and wanted my number. As hot as it would be for Marcel to chew him out , he didn't want someone as adorable as Marcel sitting in a cafe alone.Especially with Edward away. So I quickly made my way down the stairs, and I swore I could smell something delicious, something that oddly reminded me of Louis so I headed down the stairs even faster. Feeling a bit of an itch. I ignored it and i slowed down as I passed a group of girls. One of them caught his eye. He swore thats where the smell was coming from and wondered how rude it would be to take her in the staircase right now. Her skin was porcelain, her lips were red like rubys and so kissable, her eyes were hazel but not the greenish blue, but the reddish brown kind of hazel, the way her make-up was, a black smoky eyes that just drew you in more. Her body was curvy, but she was still petite. And god Harry wanted her, but he had to play it cool._

_I overheard one of the girls say, "He's so cute." And smirked, turning around and responding to the girl,_ " _Thank you. love, you're very beautiful."_

_"Did you hear that!? He said I was beautiful?" The redhead whispered. She was averge height but was attractive enoigh to be a model but not enough to attract me. The tall leggy blonde pretended to care and indulged her friend._

_"Omg!" The blonde replied._

_"He probably says that to everyone." The extraordinary girl from my wet dream then snorted after she made her blunt statement. It surprised me. Girls usually dont react that way to me._

_"That's very harsh." I chuckle, and my wet dream sighed and turn around. He was hyperaware of her, he wondered if she needed glasses because she seemed to squint a bit._

_Her lipped curled up into a small smile._ _"Well, is it true?" She asked sounding intrigued._

_"All women are beautiful." I reply. Though none as beautiful as her._

_"See, he says it to everyone." The wet dream sounded smug as she spoke to her friend._

_"Your friend is  beautiful. " I decided to try to show off my people skills and winked playfully at her friend before smiling._

_"You're handsome." The red head said._

_My we're dream groaned.. "You don't think so?"  I ask amused._

_"I don't think there is much to see." The wet dream answers, turning around and heading back up the stairs. Giving me a wonderful view of her arse._

_"I'm Harry by the way!" I shout after her a bit desperately._

_"Angelica!" The girl shouted back without turning around. She certsinly looked like an Angel but the name didn't seem to fit. He wanted to follow her but remembered Marcel and dashed downstairs._

* * *

 

Zayn's P.O.V

 

It was five pm and I was worried sick, I couldn't find Niall anywhere and Liam was having an anuyersm. We got a text from our mate Harry explained the situation briefly. Well barely. Just that Niall has been outside his door to certain circumstances, but I was already out the door with Liam following. I didn't care about the circumstances. I just needed to make sure Niall was okay. Niall was our pampered baby. We met him in middle school when me and Liam was awkward looking and no one wanted to be around us. We've always been protective of Niall.

_"Niall what are you doing here?'" Liam snapped, but not angrily. He was just tired, and upset, and worried._

_Then I decided to add, "Do you have any idea how worried we were? We didn't know where you were. You didn't answer your phone. The only reason we found you is because we texted Harry and he told us."_

_"Our mate is in that room. Sad. With another alpha. He's sad. So sad. I can't leave him. He's so so so sad. I made him so sad." Niall looked heartbroken but I was confused, our mate was in front of us. And Niall was sad. I didn't understand what was going on._

_"You're our mate Niall." I tried to explain gently. I didn't want him to think we were being patronizing when it was clear he needed us. I wrapped my arms around him carefully and Niall clung to me upset._

_Niall let out a sniffle. "Lou is our mate too. His name is on my band. I love him. I'm not gonna leave him."_

_There was a brief silence and I saw Liam rubbing his wrists, before noticing that there was an extra letter now added on his band. "Fucking hell." Liam says noticing the band. Feeling as shocked as me, and now I understood a bitnof the situation._

_"He's in there...And he won't let me in. He only lets Harry in." Niall sobbed. "LOU LET ME IN."_

_I felt a surge of anger on the other side of the door. I expected the door to open but it didn't. Suddenly there was a roar. Well angry yelling._

_"I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!"  The Lou boy scream. "GO AWAY! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"_

_"Look, I don't know who you are, but I refuse to let you talk to my mate like that." I growl angrily, not caring if he was my mate, just cari about poor Niall who was crying his eyes out._

_"GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU GO AWAY! I JUST WANT HARRY! I DONT NEED ANY OF YOU. GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"  The boy screamed and I felt my heart break a bit and I also felt a bit of anger at this blonde boy for coming out of no where and ruining our peaceful bliss._

* * *

 

Marcel's P.O.V

 

Harry was talking to the pretty girl in class. She seemed to be very confident. Very bold as well. She didnt drool over Harry. She just spoke to him as a normal human being. Even though he s in the front row, due to his alpha senses he could hear her voice. It was like a perfect melody and he was so happy to hear such a thing. He glanced back and quickly turned back around as his heart starred racing and he felt awkward. What if the noticed him staring. So he kept his eyes ahead.

Her name was Elizabeth, Elizabeth Black. She was 5'3, petite, slight curvy, hazel eyes, ruby lips, and porcelain skin. From the one glance that he had. She also worse black glasses, and was right handed. She had the aura of difference around her. She had her elbow on the desk, and sat with perfect posture. The elbow that was on the desk, also was being used as support for her head, as she rested her head on her palm looking at Harry. Her mood seemingly increasing as her friends bickered. Marcel wondered how Harry, Louis and Niall knew her as this was the first day of classes. Marcel had weak senses for an Alpha and he could catch certain things but the noises in the room was increasing due to the bickering.

I heard Harry flirting with the girl, though he never paid girls so much attention but Harry's coimment was so detailed that he knew his brother was interested in the girl. Harry was never interested in girls, he just liked flirting and messing around. This was a first, and Marcel was upset. "You're incredibly gorgeous, you're not even wearing any make up other thank eye liner and mascara. Its a nice smokey eye look. It's extraordinary. Your lips are even like rubys, you're stunning, I don't see you, see you as an ex of his, I've met most of them. I don't think if you were, he'd let you go..." 

I couldn't hear Elizabeth response but I heard Louis'."Eli, is extraordinary in the beauty compartment. She gets more beautiful as the years go on. You should have seen her when we were teenagers. " Louis suddenly jumped in. "Unlike some fake people in the room who must wear make up to hide their even uglier soul." I wanted to be hhe one to compliment Eli, and I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to be in Harry's place. I was jealous. It was embarrassing. Having such a huge crush on someone who I haven't truly met, who I've technically only met today.

"Are you guys done?" The women asked, the scowl still on her face. No one replied to her, The group in the back probably didn't care.."Well now that you're done with your arguing. I'll start. Today, I just wanted to discuss the basics before putting you guys in your squads for the academy. Half your time you will be training here and learning how to be the perfect agent. Half your time you will be working on your missions. If you are successful with your mission, you will be able to become second year student and start working inside Blackheart on official missions. The training for this year will be mainly to increase your physical strength and teaching you the history of wolves and humans. There will be some weapon and tech training but that's more for next year. Your missions for this year were selected to help get you into high places. To help get you influences, positions that will help you. Help your fellow agents."

I'm actually part of the analyst program. So my job was to assist the agents and not do field work but it seems the women didn't care about such things. It made me a little mad. It wasn't just agents in the room.

"Continuing on, in the academy we put you in groups of five. Each person specializes in something specfifc, and the mini missions we send you on this year will be conducted In these groups. One member of your team will be an analyst. I will be choosing these groups, and I do not want to hear any complaints. The analyst have arrived while a certain group of trainees were arguing. I will now put you in groups."

 

I was still a bit mad, but I was focused on praying that me and Elizabeth was in the same group, and as horrible that it was. I was hoping Harry would be elsewhere. "Team Circus." The teacher began, as the teacher began saying names. The people who weren't in groups started to dwindle.

"Team Olympus. Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and your Anaylst is Perrie Edwards." I knew Louis and Zayn werent going to be happy about the situation. Though i was glad that Louis and Niall would be in a group with their Alphas. "Team Underworld. Elizabeth Black, Harry Styles, Angelica Perez, Taylor Swift, and your analyst is Marcel Styles." The teacher then continued onto the next group. I wanted to let out a victory cheer. Even though Harry was there, it was still amazing. It actually could be even better. If her and Harry were friends then if I could become her friend through him!

I went to the front and waited for the rest of my group. When Harry and Elizabeth arrived I heard him whisper to her. " We need to make code names." 

"I think I'll stick to mop head."Elizabeth responded. "Your brother is so cute...what happened?" My face reddened so I looked towards the door to hide my face. Me cute? She thinks I'm cute??

"We are identical triplets, so I don't know if you're saying I'm sexy and not cute, or what." Harry tells her, and I'm still on cloud nine. Maybe I had a chance.

"You're inserting words in my mouth that didn't come out." Elizabeth huffed.

Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Well Marcel is cute, what happened is me and my older brother wanted a younger brother who'd be adorable, so we trained him to be utterly cute. Though I'll admit, he was born naturally cute. We just enhanced it."

"You're a mess." Elizabeth sighed."Though I suppose that since you're nothing to look at your brother had to be." I didn't think she really meant that, oddly enough, but I was still flattered. My hands were become sweaty. I didn't know if now would be the best time to introduce myself.

"Those are all the groups." I heard the teacher state. "Tomorrow we start training. Get out of my sight.  I hate you all." Maybe tomorrow would be better. My heart was racing to fast and Im not if I could speak without making a fool of myself.

Elizabeth hurried over to her friends but they didn't get far before Harry called shouted to her. "Eliza!"  Making her look back.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him.

Suddenly a mischevious smile came across his face, "You're not leaving without telling Marcel are you?" I glared at Harry already predicting what was about to go down.

"I'm sorry Mop head, but I have nothing to say." Elizabeth replies

"You're not going to tell him how you think he's cute?" Harry asked tilting his head, trying to look innocent.

Me and Elizabeths eyes met, and our faces reddened. It was only a few seconds that we were looking at each other before we looked away and Elizabeth stormed out. Her friends trailing behind. 

"Harry!" I snapped at him."What the hell!"

"I was trying to help you with your obvious crush." Harry shrugged. Though that may be true, he also was unconsciously killing my chances.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the next part of the competition and in Louis's point of view. There will be a couple more chapters but then the story skips into a couple months into the academy and we'll be starting the first arc of the story.
> 
> Niall's, Edwards's and liam's P.O.V will come at a later time as Nialls will a chapter of its own. As it will be super long. Liam and Edward's are coming later because I feel like they've barely been introduced so far.
> 
> Please continue reading my story, I'm sorry for the late chapter, thank you for this. I hope I'm doing my honor fic for Four's Company justice for the story and the author. Please comment, kudos, share, and let me know what you think! Thanks and all the love.


	9. Chapter 8: Cat Fights (Dog Fights) If you can even call them fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next round and things are starting to heart up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember Team Omega has stolen the lead with a win in the race. Coming in First Place was Edward Styles. Second Place Marcel Styles, Third Place Liam Payne, and securing the win for Team Omega, in fourth place was Elizabeth.

Chapter 6:  
Cat Fights? (Dog Fights) ~~If~~ ~~~~ ~~you can even call them fights.~~

"You what?!" Elizabeth screamed at me, and okay. Maybe it was a little, a tiny, a little tiny bit deserved.

I would flash back for the readers but it was an embarrassing defeat and the breaking of the fourth wall is Elizabeth's thing. Though I will give a little summary of what happened.

_We decided to do the agility portion because really, how hard is it to dodge balls? We were omega's we held more flexibility and we had two Alpha's on our side. The game was simple. You throw as many balls as you want within a five minute time period. If you got hit by one you were out. It was a three on three game. Considering Elizabeth and Marcel being temporarily out of commission after the last chapter's events. The team was me, Niall and Edward. It should have been an easy win, especially considering Edward had no mercy on Taylor, and hit her several times with the small red balls, even when the round was over he continued hitting her with the balls in till Liam stopped him. Pierre did dodge very well, but then Taylor distracted her and I, the great king Louis, was almost able to hit her...But I could feel one of staring at my ass, and it actually could have been everyone there excluding Taylor and it distracted me, so the easy out didn't happen, but it wasn't my fault. Niall unfortunately had gotten an Alpha, and wasn't able to hit Liam, though Liam did give him a smile and a gentle kiss and praised him about how well Niall did. Niall preened happily, and wasn't that upset about the defeat. Edward went against Zayn, and easily dodged, it was amusing considering that Edward's attention was on his waking brother, who seemed confused on why he was sleeping before remembering and having a slight panic attack, while Edward was just casually talking him into a state of peace and dodging Zayn's balls... Hehe dodging Zayn's balls. I try to do that too._

_Then it was up to me, if I could win we could tie the game, but of course Harry was the one who offered to go against me. For four minutes he just stared at me, and I felt him undressing me with his eyes, and felt his eyes rake over me, and my cheeks flushed. He was just staring yet I could feel his hands moving around my body, touching me, and my legs just gave out. I looked down, and I shifted uncomfortably. I was becoming aroused and I just whimpered. Suddenly I felt something hit my leg and I looked to see what it was. It was the ball, and I could tell that he didn't even throw it. He just rolled it. When I met his eyes he gave me a wide cheeky smile, an winked._

_"Good game, mate." Harry told me, and I just looked at him shocked._

_"What...Just happened?" I murmur to myself, but Niall arrived at my side and decided to answer._

_"Well...Harry played dirty." Niall chirps, "It was kinda hot, especially when you whimpered. Wanna go somewhere and you can whimper for me?"_

_I just nodded my head sadly and followed Niall to an isolated area, feeling utterly embarrassed._

_And okay, so I got a blow job from Niall, feeling his tongue- I'll stop for now. Just know Niall gives the best blow jobs._

_When we arrived back to where everyone was, Elizabeth was out of-well whatever state she was in, and was asking what had happened. Unfortunately I took it upon myself to tell her. Which leads us to where the story started._

"YOU WHAT?!" Elizabeth screamed at me.

"You're really hot when you scream." Niall points out.

"Sorry." I mumble looking away.

Elizabeth looked over at me, and sighed when she my face. Probably seeing that I'm utterly upset already. "It's fine, I probably wouldn't have done better, especially considering I don't take nicely to objects being thrown at my face."

"Yeah, I remember that." I grin, remembering the time when I was at school and a water balloon fight broke out, and poor innocent Elizabeth had decided to walk over to my school so that we could walk home together. I didn't particularly like her meeting me at my school, because she never noticed how beautiful she was, so she never noticed boys hitting on her, and I was possessive. I didn't want to share her. So she didn't come to my school often, but the Harry, Marcel, and Edward were away to visit, my other friends well, they weren't important compared to the triplets, despite me pretending not to know who Edward was.

I've known them for a while, I just didn't ever want my life with her and my life with them to merge, and then when I lost all possibility of her I drowned myself in them, and when I lost the possibility of them. I still held on tightly to the strings, and even though Elizabeth probably knows I know them, I still try to pretend, and I don't know why. Well I take that back. She does know because I did briefly tell her about them, but I still acted like I didn't know them as well as i did. I don't know why I sometimes act like I know them and other times i don't. I just don't know...I don't know why Elizabeth's smile can calm me and make my heart race. Why Harry's stare makes my melt. Why Edward's slow drawls make my dick twitch and why Marcel awkwardness warmed me. I didn't know why all these feelings happen when I'm in love with Niall, whose arm and touch makes me feel alive and reborn. How I know if I opened my heart, I could fall for Liam who is always there for me. Though I won't bring up Zayn, since all he does is make me feel uncomfortable. I don't know why I feel like this, but I've gotten off topic. Sorry.

Anyways, Elizabeth came to my school to walk home with me and a water balloon hit her in the face as we all ran out of from the halls. The boys started to snicker, but suddenly stopped as a dark gaze fell upon them. Her aura was like an alpha, as she tilted her head and asked who threw it. Her voice was cold and suddenly all the boys ran back inside as she took a foot forward, but as she saw me she smiled happily and asked if I was ready to go. As if the whole situation didn't happen. The boys still talk about it till this day as 'The Day They Met The Devil'.

"I do hope so." Elizabeth muses as Zayn smirks at me victoriously.

"Let's head into combat. Once again, we'll do three rounds. Two against two. Whoever surrenders first or whoever is unable to fight any longer first shall be declared the winner." Edward drawls. "Teams should now go pick the line up of their members."

Team Anti-Alpha, or Omega, moved to a private area and began speaking.

"The chances are, they'll probably use all their Alpha's. It think Edward and Marcel should go first and second." Elizabeth replies. "Since you and Niall went the last round, I could go this one."

"But...You'd be going against an Alpha." Niall frowned, worried.

"Me and Marcel will win, so all the girl has to do is surrender." Edward replies.

"Firstly, I'm one of the top fighters in the class. I won't surrender, and so I politely ask you to shut the fuck up." Elizabeth says sweetly. Something dangerous glinted in Edward's blood red eyes and that made Marcel move in front of Edward.

"If the fight gets to dangerous, we'll just remove her." Marcel stutters, looking over at Louis. He then looks at Edward. "We don't go around picking on Omegas, Ed."

Edward just looks amused, and I think that everyone but Elizabeth has realized that Marcel has developed a bit of a crush on her, or in the least he admires her. Whatever one it is, it has him protecting Elizabeth from his brother, which is a first.

Elizabeth just huffed as she watches as Zayn walks to the mid point where they all previously stood. That would be where the fighting would take place. Edward just let a corner of his lip curl up as he stares at Zayn sadistically. "Oh...this will be fun," Edward purred as he heads in that direction.

"Zayn is going to quit." Niall snickers.

"Why?" Elizabeth asks.

"Because." I began, "Edward is the strongest in our pack and when it comes to fighting he's a monster."

True to Niall's words, we watch as Zayn turned around as Edward approached, Edward simply sighed and headed back. "He surrendered, I'm so disappointed."

"At least that's a win for us." Elizabeth grinned, before looking at Marcel. "Good luck."

Marcel blushed and nodded his head."T-thanks." He headed to the mid-point and noticed Harry also walking to the mid-point.

"You know Marcel, I don't want to hurt you, if you give up now, we'll let you be an honorary member of team Alpha, and when we win this thing we'll exclude you from the punishment." Harry replied, and I honestly expected Marcel to back down. Harry was stronger than Marcel, and faster, and in terms of being an Alpha, a better or.

Marcel glanced back towards Elizabeth, probably because he was going to give up and felt apologetic about it. "No." Marcel says looking at Harry, who unlike me, didn't seem very surprised at the answer.

"Well then. We'll start now. Ready?" Harry asked, and Marcel nodded his head, "3...2...1..." Harry counted but he didn't move forward. Marcel did though, and Harry seemed to count on that, as he grabbed Marcel by the waist with ease.

"Oh you're such a man." Harry purred. "Being all aggressive with your sweet innocent brother."

Marcel face reddened as he struggled, he was about to surrender or so I assumed that's what he was about to tell Harry, in till Harry kissed Marcel shutting him up. It was hot to watch. Marcel slowly melted as Harry's hands started to slowly explore Marcel's body.

"W-what are you doing?" Marcel squeaked out. Eyes widening, as Harry brought him to the ground and pinned him, nibbling at his neck.

"You smell so good, I think I'm going to have to take you. Right now." Harry purred out, leaving a very small but visible mark on Marcel's neck.

I could see from the corner of my eyes, that everyone was watching this. Even if they pretended not too.

"A-aren't they brothers?" Perrie whispered.

"Wolf Triplets have a strong bond. A bond that sometimes beyond just familial love. It's not uncommon, though triplets and even twins are rare these days, so it's understandable why you're surprised. If one of them were an omega they probably would have just bonded together. Triplets are usually already soul mates. As they're 1/3rd of a whole. It's rare that they're not." Taylor explained. "They usually all mate with the same person, since they're souls are already linked." Taylor got this mischievous glint in her eye that I didn't like, and as Harry grinded against Marcel who either was A. trying to get Harry off of him or B. Was trying to get more friction, as he thrusted his hips upwards.

  
"Niall look away from the free porn." Zayn snapped.

"Oh god, no way, this is better than porn." Niall replies, taking out his phone to record.

Zayn glared, but the arousal coming from everyone was clear. Elizabeth took hold of my hand and looked at the ground uncomfortably, and for a second I wondered if two guys bothered her, or if it was because they were brothers, but then I realized why.

Elizabeth never gave off much of scent, at least to most people. She tended to strangers, or so I'm told, to smell somehow like nothing. Though to me she always smelt slightly of roses and chocolates, and maybe a smidge of Jasmine. It was a faint smell that was always barely there, but right now, I could easily smell that scent. Liam has commented on her lack of scent and so has Niall, but right now I saw Niall smirk a bit at her, because I'm sure he could probably lightly smell her as well.

I saw red eyes from across the room, attention shift from the two boys who are moving against each other on the ground to her. I watched as those eyes went predatory as they watched her like she was their next prey and I had the urge to run even though they weren't on me. Though Elizabeth's attention was on the ground. And my attention returned to the boys on the ground, Marcel no longer pinned, but arms wrapped around Harry, as he moaned out in dazed, glasses barely on his face, and pink lips that left little marks against Harry's neck.

The blood flowed to my dick, and I started to leak, and my cheeks reddened as Liam, Niall, and Zayn all snapped their head in my direction. Elizabeth didn't move her gaze from the ground. I'm sure she knew, but she was also probably as wet as I was.

"I think this is our win." Taylor snapped loudly, drawing everyone's attention, well almost everyone. Marcel and Harry were in their own little world. Not that I could blame them. "Though, there's still one more round, and maybe we should get it over with so that we can start the next event. And so that we can win this round." There was too much arousal mixing together, to be able to distinctly point out if Taylor was amongst the smell. Though call it a gut feeling, but I somehow doubted it.

Edward had to separate Marcel and Harry. Marcel's eyes were glazed over as he sat by Edward. Harry was smirking victoriously, as Edward held him tightly to make sure he didn't try to do a porn show again. Unfortunate for the rest of us, I know.

Taylor headed to middle, and Elizabeth let to of my hand and headed over there as well. I suddenly felt a bit empty, and missed the warmth her hand held, but Niall then took my hand, and I smiled gently at him, and as he smiled back at me. My heart skipped a beat as it usually does when Niall was around. Niall kissed my cheek, and whispered. "How are you feeling, love."

"Horny." I snort, causing Niall to laugh, very amused.

"I'll take care of you in a bit love." Niall coo'd as Zayn started the Taylor vs. Elizabeth match. "Elizabeth is going to murder her." Niall grinned at me as the pair circled the other.

"I think you guys have a biased hope." Zayn replies smugly. "Taylor has got this in the bag, and with her win, this round will be ours."

"I'll admit, there is a chance that Taylor could win. Unless Taylor does-" I start. Watching as Taylor gets easily knocked down and starts glares. Patting at the ground.

"Unless Taylor does what?" Liam asks.

"That." I sigh, as I see Taylor through some dirt, or rather mud on Elizabeth's face laughing.

"Not so smug now, are we?" Taylor asks.

Elizabeth's eyes go cold, as she takes a step towards Taylor. "No. Not particularly." Within a blink of an eye, Elizabeth was suddenly pinning Taylor down, by her throat. "You dare...you dare to throw mud on my face you promiscuous swine?!" She growled tightening her grip, it was like the area was completely iced out. No one was approaching to break it up.

"The kids at her school use to do it all the time, throw stuff on her face, dump water on her, if it's not all in good fun, it's a trigger, for the demon mindset. The kids at my school accidentally hit her with water balloons. " I explain, as I wait for Edward to break up the fight, her aura becoming dark as starts to hit Taylor. "She didn't even touch them but they all ran scared. The Alpha's ran scared, and named the incident, 'The Day They Met The Devil.'

"Aren't you going to do something?" Perrie asks the Alpha's.

"It seems...a bit dangerous." Zayn murmurs.

"I'm sure Edward will stop it." Liam adds.

I glanced towards Edward and snort. Edward had that lustful predatory look on his face again, and it was clear that Elizabeth's fighting was only turning him on. It looked like Marcel wanted to stop it, but I doubt he would risk, Elizabeth getting annoyed at him for Taylor of all people. Harry was seemingly amused. I didn't know why. Harry's sense of humor was odd.

"ELI!" I shouted, drawing her attention away from Taylor who had fainted, she slowly got off Taylor and ran towards me and hugged both me and Niall cheerfully as if her attempting to murder Taylor didn't happen.

"I won!" Elizabeth chirped happily.

Zayn looked slightly frightful, "You're a good match for Edward..."

Elizabeth just glared at him, "You're a good match for Taylor."

Niall snorted as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Two to one, baby."

"The next round will either tie us or bring victory to is us." I add on, wiping the mud gently off of her face, as she preened in front of me.

"May the odds be ever in our favor." Niall muses.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What team are you routing for? Team Anti-Alpha or Team Alpha? Things are starting to shake up around Blackheart, and unfortunately the next chapter will be the conclusion to the competition. Who will win? Who will lose? What will the winner ask of the loser? The next chapter is the final round!


	10. Chapter 9: If We Are Talking Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the epic Omega Vs. Alpha competition. Who will in? And will sparks fly?

_**Chapter 9:** _  
_**If We're Talking Bodies** _

  
  
_Elizabeth's P.O.V_  
  
There was only one event left, and if team Anti-Alpha won. It would be 3-1, with team Anti-Alpha taking the win. This event all members would be taking part of, all five members would strip to their underwear and enter the lake. The lake that is freezing cold this time of year and despite how beautiful it looked with the moon reflecting off of it, was still absolutely freezing cold by wolf standards.

_Bed, stay in bed_  
_The feeling of your skin locked in my head_  
_Smoke, smoke me broke_  
_I don't care I'm down for what you want_

  
The sexual tension from the last chapter was still in the air, but thankfully there was only one event left, and if team Anti-Alpha won. It would be 3-1, with team Anti-Alpha taking the win. This event all members would be taking part of, all five members would strip to their underwear and enter the lake. The lake that is freezing cold this time of year and despite how beautiful it looked with the moon reflecting off of it, was still absolutely freezing cold by wolf standards. Though with all the hormones about to enter hyper drive, the ice cold water would be a good for the participants. Once entering the water, team members would have to stay in the lake in till three members of the opposing team left. Considering that team Alpha has three Alpha's, we know that our chances of out standing them will be hard, but Elizabeth really believed that her team of Omega's (and well Edward and Marcel), could take the win.  
  
Though, maybe they would win faster if she would take off her clothes.  
  
"Turn around." Elizabeth snaps, eyes narrowing on Edward. Marcel already being polite and looking away, waiting in the water with everyone but her and Edward.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Edward mocks, Elizabeth had difficulty keeping her eyes away from his six pack, though she could notice Taylor had no problem drifting her eyes from Edward to Harry. Even Marcel landed her gaze every now and then. "It's not like I won't see it once you're in the water."

 

_Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
_Cause you dry my tears_  
_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_  
_How it is for us_  
_And it's all because_

  
"Edward just come in and turn around." Louis sighed.  
  
"Listen here, Lou-is, you peasants in the water need to stay out of adult conversations." Edward scolds, turning to look at Louis, within those seconds, Elizabeth's clothes were off and she was in the water. Face red but looking away from Edward defiantly. Her body was slightly behind Marcel, because she really didn't trust Edward, and that predatory gleam that was in his eyes.  
  
Edward entered the water slowly, and Liam spoke. "The last match will begin now. Whoever's team has the most members remain in the water by midnight will win."  
  
"Which means us." Louis says cockily smirking at Liam, who smiles gently at Louis. Elizabeth didn't know if that smile was a 'You're-not-winning-but-I'm-being-nice-about-it' smile or an 'Aw, Lou's so cute.' smile. For all she knew it was both.  
  
"Correction." Zayn spoke up. "That actually means us." Zayn looked over at Louis who just scoffed at him, turned up his nose, and turned towards Niall who was already starting to shiver.  
  
Louis's wrapped his arms around Niall, who did the same. The pair held each other, and Niall leaned up and kissed Louis. One of his legs wrapping around Louis's. Hands exploring the others bodies, but with such innocence, and love, that it was hard to say that they had suddenly became lustful but that they, loved to  just be in the others arms, just like this. 

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for lif e love _

_ On and on and on _

  
Elizabeth had to look away. Not because she was jealous, which she was a bit, but because she needed to hold onto something. That something was Marcel. Elizabeth would like to remind the viewers that she's like 5'3, the water was just above her chest, and she can't swim. She was doing this competition and not leaving it to the others, because she wanted to help her team succeed. Even if it mean embarrassing herself.  
  
Marcel's face was red, and he was avoiding eye contact with her, or anyone. The other team hadn't really noticed what was going on with team Anti-Alpha, because they were trying to calm their teams Omega's down and keep them in the water.  
  
"Marcel...I need you to pick me up." Elizabeth whispered to him.  
  
The comment made Marcel turn a darker shade of red and made Edward look at her amused.  
  
"W-Why?" Marcel stammered, which seemed to be a common occurrence these days with Elizabeth in the room, his stuttered disappeared after middle school, but seems to have made a frightening reappearance.  
  
Elizabeth simply motions to herself, Marcel's eyes trail over her body, looking at every inch and for a second his eyes flicker with black with lust before returning to their normal light green. His eyes stopped on her chest for a minute, since it was in his immediate view. It took Marcel a few more seconds to recognize how far in the water she is. Despite being at the same level as everyone, she was the furthest in, and she'd probably freeze a whole lot faster if it remained that way. Though Marcel didn't know if he could calm himself with her so close, with her skin touching his. Just the thought made him feel faint.

 

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for lif e love _

_ On and on and on _

  
  
Though Marcel picked her up anyways. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck and held on. Marcel was holding her waist, half of her body was still in the water, but Marcel was more concerned with keeping his hands from drifting any lower than her waist.  
  
Meanwhile team Alpha had their own situation. That situation was Taylor Swift, the bane of Elizabeth's existence. Not understanding what team Anti-Alpha was doing, misunderstanding Marcel holding Elizabeth up as an intimate moment between a couple like Niall and Louis, instead of as him holding her up.  
  
Not liking the idea of that, of Elizabeth snatching one of the triplets, because as she said before. Triplets mate with each other and their mate will usually be the same person. So if Elizabeth got Marcel, and Marcel fell for her, she'd get the other two brothers by default, and as if she was going to let one of the most attractive unbonded Alpha's get away from her so easily.

"We need to kiss." Taylor tells Harry, who looks away from Perrie, who starting to shiver to look at Taylor. "Look at the other team, their touching and such to keep warm, we need to do the same." Harry looked like he was going to protest, glancing at the other team, eyes flickering with irritation before Taylor's lips claim his, not taking a chance of having Harry openly protesting her idea. She runs a hand down his chest, deepening the kiss. Reluctantly, Harry, wraps an arm around Taylor, using the other one to run a hand threw her hair.

_Love, give me love_  
_Anything you want I'll give it up_  
_Lips, lips I kiss_  
_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

  
Liam on the other hand had no plans on holding Perrie, despite her shivering, he seemed to rather lose than touch her, if the look on his face was evident. Also he seemed rather distracted by Niall and Louis. Elizabeth didn't really know what  Zayn was thinking, maybe making Lou, jealous, as he wrapped his arm around Perrie. If it was trying to get Lou jealous, it was a failed attempt as Lou's hands were now in Niall's shorts.  
  
The water was filled with sexual tension, and let's face it. Elizabeth pressing against Marcel probably wasn't helping. Actually Edward was positive it wasn't helping by the bulge he could see his youngest brother sporting.  
  
"You're so warm." Elizabeth murmured. Nuzzling her face into his on an instinct and purring.  
  
Marcel was about to answer when a pair of lips pressed against his, and no. Elizabeth would like to clarify it wasn't her, but Edward who kissed Marcel, wrapping his arms around Marcel, sandwiching Elizabeth between them.  
  
"Well...Now you're warmer." Edward purrs, with a dark glint in his eyes as he bites Marcel's neck, living a mark. "You know when Marcel was being pinned down by Harry. I wondered why you looked away, I was a bit furious to be honest. Such a lovely display in front of you, and you dared to look away? I thought you were disgusted with my angels, and I was mad."

 

_Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
_Cause you dry my tears_  
_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_  
_How it is for us_  
_And it's all because_

  
Elizabeth could feel Marcel shift, and she could see with along with the lust in Marcel's eyes, caused by Edward slowly licking, and sucking, and nipping at his neck. Marcel was also upset at Edward's words.  
  
"But...Did you know my talent as an alpha is like...ten times the normal one? And I could easily smell the arousal when I focused on you. Your arousal was like an aphrodisiac, I suddenly desired to bend you over and take you." Edward growled, one of his hands moving from Marcel, to Elizabeth's thigh, gripping her tightly. "But then I thought. Now that wouldn't be fair to my brothers. Just stealing you like that." Edward replies tsking. "Even I have better manners than to steal someone else's toy.

"Edward! Don't talk about her like she's some object." Marcel snapped, despite the fact that his eyes were black with lust, and his hands had moved subconsciously below her waist, and he was now holding her but her ass. Marcel was still somewhat thinking clearly.

 

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for lif e love _

_ On and on and on _

  
  
Elizabeth scowled at Edward, "You're utterly vulgar."  
  
"Do you want to see vulgar?" Edward asked in a husky tone, before claiming her lips with his own. Biting down on it hard enough that'd she'd bleed a bit. When she gasp, he used the opportunity to add tongue. Invading her mouth, he gripped onto her thigh and fought with his tongue for dominance. His other hand finally letting go of Marcel, to turn her head more towards him. When the kiss broke, Elizabeth looked dazed, and was slightly out of breath.  
  
"I..." Marcel stammered, unconsciously, gripping onto her ass, hands moving on their own, to massage them.  
  
"M-Marcel." Elizabeth moaned softly, looking at him wide eyed. 

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for lif e love _

_ On and on and on _

  
Marcel's will broke, it probably didn't help that his rut was approaching soon, or that his brother was touching him and the girl he liked. Or the fact that he was touching the girl he liked and she just moaned his name. "Mine." Marcel growled at Edward, who looked at him amused. Marcel then claimed her mouth for his own, before kissing down her neck. Sucking at it, wanting to leave a mark, to prove his comment. Elizabeth's hands went Into Marcel's straight hair and gripped onto it. "Mine." Marcel repeats.  
  
As Marcel's hands headed up her body, Edward took control of the lower half. He held onto her waist. "If Marcel is going to please you, make sure you do the same." Edward started to move her waist, to make a grinding movement against Marcel, as Edward pushed his own bulge against her, moving against her as Marcel did the same.  
  
Arousal controlling her body over her own thoughts, Elizabeth began to grind against Marcel without Edward's help. Having the two of them pressed against her, moving against her, causing so much friction, her mind was lost. "Ed-Mar-" Elizabeth didn't even know whose name to call.

_(Uh uh)_  
_Bodies!_  
_Our baby making bodies we just use for fun_  
_Bodies!_  
_Let's use them up 'til every little piece is gone_  
_(Let's go)_  
_On and on and on_  
_(Let's go)_  
_On and on_  
_(Let's go)_  
_(Oohhh)_

  
"Turn her around." Edward demanded Marcel, who without hesitation, followed his brothers demand. Moving her between them, so that she was facing Edward. "Oh, I knew you were going to be fun." Edward smile devilishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I didn't know your idea of fun, didn't involve torture." Elizabeth replied, as Marcel kissed a spot on Elizabeth's back, causing her to moan again.  
  
Edward hissed in pleasure as Elizabeth's nails sank into his back as she squirmed.  
  
"Edward I'm-" Marcel groans, as his fingers were just below Elizabeth's chest.  
  
"Let me go, I need to-" Elizabeth starts, but is unable to say the word, her cheeks redden. Edward growls at her.  
  
"She's close, just wait." Edward replies to Marcel, completely ignoring Elizabeth's statement and kissing Marcel, before saying "Now."  
And the three were devoured by orgasmic bliss.

 

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for lif e love _

_ On and on and on _

  
It took a few minutes before Elizabeth was able to clear her head. She heard Taylor mumble the word, "Slut." Under her breath.  
  
Louis growled at her, "Shut up you jealous bitch."  
  
But Elizabeth had already heard her and her head was clear. She let go of Edward and dropped into the water, before Edward grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Marcel was in a daze, and in a state of bliss. WEdward glanced over at Taylor, who was out of the water, along with Harry, Perrie, Zayn, and Liam. All of team Alpha had left the water while Elizabeth was...Distracted by Edward and Marcel. It was midnight. Team Anti-Alpha had won, but Elizabeth was horrified by herself. Elizabeth's face reddened and she looked utterly humiliated.  
  
To Taylor, Edward responded to her slut comment. "Listen, If your jealous because my brother pushed you away once we started getting hot and heavy, it's not her fault that you couldn't keep his attention." Edward then passed Elizabeth to Louis who carefully carried her out the water, but not before whispering in her ear. "If we're talking bodies, you got a perfect one, so feel free to put it on me any time you want. And I was told that I could have anything I wanted for helping with this competition. So you owe me a date. Next week. Friday."  
  
Elizabeth just hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe I just did that."  
  
"They're awfully hot, I'm surprised you guys didn't do that sooner." Niall chirps from her side. "I'm surprised Marcel hasn't attempted anything before today. The will of that one is strong."  
  
"Please bring me to my room so that I can die." Elizabeth moaned, completely embarrassed. "I basically just had sex."  
  
"Sweetheart, rumor has it is that they're sex gods. You should feel honored." Niall tsked beside her. "You didn't even fight it."  
  
"How do you fight pleasure like that?" Elizabeth snapped, making Niall smirked.  
  
"You don't, so stop feeling bad for yourselves." Niall snapped, "Me and Louis actually had sex and we aren't feeling bad for it. It was an amazing sex show by the way that you missed. Hell, Liam even had to run off to jack off. As if no one would notice, and he was show over taken by pleasure that we could hear him moan out name as he came even though he was far into the woods, and yes Liam. We noticed. But you, Marcel and Eddie-"  
  
"Don't call me that." Edward snapped at him.  
  
"Edward." Niall corrected, "were too distracted by your own sex show to notice. Perrie was too distracted by how cold it was to care or look over, and Harry eyes didn't land on us once. Clearly Zayn was just jealous that he wasn't involved, and stormed out the water before he knew what he was doing with Perrie in his arms. So then three of their five members had left the water. One due to unbearable arousal. Which i think was caused by you as well."  Liam just copied Elizabeth and hid his face in his hands and groaned miserably.  "The other due to anger and jealously, which wasn't caused by you, Zayn is just over emotional at times. And he can't stand the fact that I don't need his dick to get off and Louis doesn't either. We have our own dicks to please ourselves with, Puh-lease." Zayn simply glared at the ground, clearly pissed off. "Then we move over to Harry, who was doing something disgusting which looked like Taylor eating his face, but anyways. They were doing that for a while, in till you and Edward starting kissing, and then you stole his attention which lead to Taylor throwing a fit and dragging them out the water. Resulting in our win. So instead of feeling humiliated, feel victorious. We won, and it may have took some sexual acts to get there, but a win is a win and the whole you, Marcel, Edward, scene is was totally a bonus." Niall replies amused.

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for lif e love _

_ On and on and on _

  
  
Elizabeth simply sighed red faced, later she would have her mental break down over tonight's events, right now she would just celebrate Team Anti-Alpha's win. "You're right, you're right."  
  
"Well...You guys won fair and square, we have to do anything you guys want. What shall it be?" Liam asks, smiling at is gently.  
  
Our group looked at each other, before Louis spoke up, "Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally getting a little hot in here. Also there are two more chapters before the 6 month time jump. This time jump will bring us to where the boys are in One Direction and will kick off the real drama. Excited? Comment and let me know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 10: One For All And All For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Omega has come out victorious in the competition, and they're on cloud nine.

Chapter 10:  
One For All And All For One

3rd Person P.O.V

The teacher arrived to the class early today, and the analyst wouldn't be coming in till later. Elizabeth and Marcel hadn't seen each other since that weekend, and she wasn't sure she could make eye contact. Though right now she was feeling smug. Zayn, Liam, and Harry sat in front of them, and well. Perrie say on Zayn's Right, then Liam on his left, then Harry, then Taylor, but all Elizabeth cared about was those three Alpha's. The three Alpha's, well maybe two Liam was more dragged along for the ride, but they didn't think the Omegas could win and they did. Sure they had two Alpha's on their team, but without the Omegas hard work there wouldn't be a win.

The seat next on Elizabeth's right was empty. But next to her was Niall, and next to Niall was Louis. Louis couldn't keep the smug look off of his face. He told the Alpha's that he'd let them know what the punishment was when it was decided, and he could see the Alpha's dreading what the punishment could be, and even more so as time went on.

The teacher looked at their group, as she began speaking. "So I hear that you guys had a little competition over the weekend." How she knew no one who participated really knew, but now the rest of the class turned around and looked at them. Elizabeth resisted the desire of sliding down her seat."Alpha's verses Omega's was it? How did that go? I hear the loser has to listen to the winners orders?" Then again Louis wasn't that surprised, it was Blackheart Academy, what didn't they know? "Actually I don't needs you to answer." The teacher then looked over at Louis, Elizabeth's, and Niall's row. "If you talked less and actually worked the way you were supposed to then, maybe you would have stood a chance, but no. Instead of working with the Alpha's you worked against them, then challenged them to a foolish competition over your little wounded pride. Getting all emotional over little issues, it's so Omega, I hope this little competition knocked your ego down. Why can't you be more like Taylor Swift? She's an ideal Omega."

"Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt your little Omega rant and all, but I thought you'd like to know the Team Anti-Alpha, the inadequate omegas you're complaining about won." Louis replied smugly.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked slowly.

"We won." Niall smirks amused.

"You must have cheated." The teacher snorts, "For you lot to win."

"They only won one competition, it wasn't that hard to beat them." Louis replies.

"How did you let that happen?" The teacher looked at the guys, and Zayn was pissed.

"Well they fail to mention that the other two members on their team were Alpha's." Zayn snaps.

"Well...We had two Omegas on our team Zayn, and our team had three Alpha's and they only had two. Technically one of their omegas would have to win to secure their win, and the omega's did beat us several times. Harry and Zayn lost to Elizabeth in the race, we won the event after that against Niall and Louis if we're excluding their alpha's in agility. Elizabeth won against Taylor in combat, and Harry beat one of their Alpha's and Zayn, you surrendered to one of their Alpha's. Then they out lasted all of us in Endurance. They won fair and square." Liam replies comfortingly. "They worked really hard and we didn't go easy on them. We really can't take this win away from them just because they had two Alpha's on their side. I know you're mad about how things went, but I think you should be proud that we are surrounded by strong Omega's."

"Oh Liam," Elizabeth smiles widely, "You're the bee's knee's."

Liam looked a bit confused as he turned around to look at her.

"You're lovely is what she meant." Louis grins.

"You can join Team Anti-Alpha whenever you want." Elizabeth continues on.

"Team Omega." Louis tsks, moving his index finger from side to side."It's shorter."

"You're the one who named us." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm also the one who is changing our team name." Louis replies.

Niall just grinned, "If Liam joins team Omega does that mean we can have a threesome."

"Is all you think is sex?" Elizabeth sighs.

"You've never had sex with Liam, it's hard not think about sex with a dick like his." Niall shrugs.

"Niall!" Liam hissed embarrassed.

"Honesty is the best policy." Niall replies, causing Louis to snicker. "But seriously though, that threesome..." Niall drifts off.

"Well...He kind of deserves a threesome after that comment doesn't he?" Louis replies jokingly.

Liam just hides his hands in his face. "This is what I have to deal with."

"You can't just offer him a threesome." Zayn glares irritated.

"Well, technically he can and did." Elizabeth corrects.

"Shut up!" Zayn snapped.

"Zayn, watch your tone." Harry looks at him warningly.

"This is not the time to be hashing out your drama." The teacher replies, despite being partly responsible for so much time being wasted and being the source of where the drama began.

Zayn simply sends a glare Louis and Elizabeth's way before turning around.

"He may be nicer if you'd accept him as a mate." Elizabeth whispers to Louis.

"Or just have angry sex." Niall grins. "I'm sure he'd ease up if he had angry sex."

"No thanks." Louis snorts, as the teacher glares at them as well before starting her lesson.

"I'm glad your starting to like Liam now he's-" Elizabeth starts, whispering to Louis.

"I know, I know." Louis rolls his eyes. "The bee's knees."

"I was going to say, like a puppy. Loyal, cute, and lovable, but that as well." Elizabeth shrugs amused. As Liam smiles a bit, "That and I hear he's got a big di-"

"I'm telling you he does a have a big di-" Niall interrupts.

"Not that it matters what size his di-" Louis tries to say.

"It's about the same size as his heart." Niall brags.

Elizabeth whistles, "Can it even be THAT big?" She asks with disbelief.

"Honey, it can and is." Niall states.

"I wonder if I could steal a glimpse in the bathroom." Louis ponders.

"No fear my friends, I have pictures on my phone." Niall replies taking out his phone and unlocking it. "I call it The Heavenly collection." Niall replies pulling up some pictures and showing them.

Louis and Elizabeth tilt their heads, before their eyes widen. "Holy shi-" they start before getting interrupted.

"Can you not talk about Liam's dick." Harry snapped turning around.

"There are some things that you just HAVE to talk about." Niall tsked.

"If you were minding your own business then you wouldn't have to deal with it." Elizabeth adds.

"Now turn around my beloved curly headed foe, the adults are talking." Louis snips.

Harry just huffed and turned around.

"I think I might actually have to take a ride on that. Test it out." Louis said eyes returning to the photo.

"I'd like it if you did." Niall preened. "You too Elizabeth, feel free to test him out. Just remember to allow me to watch."

"This sounds an awful lot like you selling your mate." Elizabeth muses.

Niall simply smiled innocently as if that wasn't such a bad thing.

The teacher glanced their way, and the omega trio simply smiled innocently at their teacher. The teacher scowled at them and looked at them as if they were the bane of her existence, which at this point, they might as well have been. When the teacher turned back around they simply flipped her off and resumed conversation.

"So about home ed-" Louis starts, before trying to figure out how to word it.

"What about it, sweetie?" Niall asked.

"Well, they were talking about how some people decide to live off campus because it's easier for them to do their assignment. Especially ones who have assignments that put them in the public eye." Louis starts, "And I was thinking that it would be hard for me to secretly get to the dorms day after day, especially with paparazzi. So I was thinking that team Omega, minus Edward, could rent ourselves a house or a nice flat, and live together."

"Sounds brilliant." Niall grins.

Though Elizabeth didn't seem so sure, "I'm not sure that's a good idea Lou-"

Niall just pouts, "How is it not a good idea? Me and Louis, living together with you...Ultimate Omega freedom. The Omega trio together with our favorite pet named a Marcel...Unless you don't think you can stand the awesomeness of me and Lou-Boo...Or is it that you don't think you can live with Marcel without ravishing him?"

Elizabeth blushed before scowling at Niall. "I can do that easily, that is not the problem. I just have to think about Rosalinda and Angelica. They'll flip. I'm sure they would want me to either stay here or if I was leaving they'd want me to join a dorm with them. I feel like I've neglected my friendship with them recently."

"I would neglect my friendship, If I met me too." Niall admits, "But I bet you haven't told your friends about everything that occurred either."

"There are some things that shouldn't be spoke about." Elizabeth glares at Niall, "That and Angelica found out about the whole 'triplets usually mate with the same girl/male theory', and she has decided to pursue both Marcel and Harry. She's positive that they're mates."

"Did the hoe bag even bother to ask if Marcel and Harry liked anyone?" Niall asks scrunching up his nose as the idea of the hoe bag with Harry and Marcel.

"She asked, and I told her I wasn't friends with Harry so I didn't know if he liked someone, but I told her I think he's dating Taylor, and I told her that Marcel didn't like anyone currently, and if he did he hasn't said anything to me." Elizabeth explained.

"So you lied about the whole Marcel thing...considering he likes you and all." Niall replied, "That's a good idea, let Marcel reject her himself."

"What are you talking about? Marcel doesn't like me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We're just friends."

"He definitely liked you over the weekend, but i guess it's normal for friends to do those kinds of things." Niall teases.

"We were friends overwhelmed by hormones. That's all, but we are just friends." Elizabeth huffs.

"That doesn't sound like someone in denial at all." Niall sighs dramatically. "But sure. You're just friends who are physically attracted to each other, romantically attracted to each other, and hold a disturbingly high level of sexual tension towards one another while politely ignoring all those things. What great friends you two are."

Elizabeth just scowls pretending not to hear the comment.

"But if it really is fine, then the whole moving in thing shouldn't be a problem, and you could tell Angelica that you're spying on her prey for her, and that you could invite her over and see Marcel and Harry because Harry will definitely be visiting his brother. So you accepting this move in invite benefits is all. All you have to do is say yes." Louis pouts.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure if we're going to do this, that it's a place that we can afford. I know that we get some money for attending here, but let's not blow it all and go into debt." Elizabeth sighs.

"Yes mother." Niall preens. "This calls for victory sex, Lou."

"Woohoo! Victory sex!" Louis cheers quietly.  
  
"You two are a mess." Elizabeth smiles fondly.

"And you love us for it!" Niall and Louis say in unison.

"Occasionally." Elizabeth grins.

Suddenly the doors open and the analyst walked in for the second part of class.

Where did the time go? Louis wondered, looking at Liam who was fiercely paying attention to whatever the teacher was going on about. Liam scrunched up his eyes brows and tapped his pencil against the desk as he attempted to comprehend what the teacher was going on about. When he felt Louis stare he turned around to give Louis a gentle smile that made a blush appear on Louis cheeks. Louis looked away with a huff, but Niall smiled gently, happy to see that Louis is finally aware of Liam in the least. Niall knows that it'll take more time for Zayn and Louis to truly become mates, but he found it odd that Louis was so resistance and unaware of Liam. Even if it was only a blush, it was progress and Niall was grateful for that. Liam chuckled a bit before turning back around focusing on the teacher.

Louis eyes landed on Harry, who wasn't as pissed off as Zayn was clearly, but seemed aggravated ever since the conversation landed on the topic of Liam's dick. Harry's eyes glanced at Louis from the corner of his eyes, and held the gaze. He slowly watched Louis intensely, and Louis watched back the same way. Louis felt his dick twitch, and Harry looked down towards Louis's crotch before looking back up at his eyes and winking. Turning back around in a better mood now.

Louis hesitantly looked around to see if anyone else saw the encounter and sighed with relief as he noticed that no one did. Except three pairs of eyes caught the scene, they just pretended as if they didn't, and one of those three pairs of eyes in the future would be causing a lot of trouble for him.

At the front of the room, Marcel didn't know where to sit. He wasn't sure if his friendship with the omegas was temporary for the competition and after the whole endurance test he wasn't sure if Elizabeth felt comfortable with him. He practically mauled her. He would understand if she didn't. It would hurt, but he'd understand. Especially since he couldn't stop thinking about it, about how she felt, about how she sounded when he touched her, and oh god if he kept thinking about her he would get hard.

His usual seat in the front was taken, and he notice Taylor was eyeing him, motioning for him to come over. She was smiling at him with some strange look on her face, maybe seductive? Or constipated? He was leaning towards constipated. He knew that Taylor was only trying to get to Harry and at another end of the room Elizabeth's friend Angelica was doing the same. Both of which he barely spoke to. Angelica was batting her eye lashes, and staring him down, motioning for him to come over. Probably for the same reason as Taylor.

If understanding his hesitation, Elizabeth gave him a small shy smile, and motioned for him to come sit at the seat empty on her left. Marcel sent apologetic looks at both Taylor and Angelica despite the fact he felt incredibly elated at siting in the back. He quickly moved towards the back, greeting Harry, Zayn, and Liam as he passed them. He took the seat by Elizabeth, and noticed Louis and Niall giving Elizabeth some strange look.

Elizabeth glared at Niall and Louis, before smiling at Marcel, and blurting out. "Will you live with me?"

Louis and Niall snickered amongst themselves as both Elizabeth and Marcel's face reddened. Harry rolled his eyes and was about to say something annoyed, but Liam stopped him.

"That's not what I meant." Elizabeth corrected, "Well I mean it is what I meant, but I-"

"You took her virtue so now you have too." Louis explains.

"I can't believe she's still a virgin. She should just let me take it and call it a day." Niall sighs dramatically.

Elizabeth whacked him on the arm, "My 'virtue' is still intact first off, and shut up and butt out. And no you can't take it"

"Um?" Marcel stammered, blushing embarrassed and confused.

"The three of us are planning on getting a place together soon, and we thought you should join us. Team Omega together again." Elizabeth explains, avoiding looking at him.

"Ah." Marcel replies, sounding oddly disappointed, before pausing to thinking about it. "Of course I will."

"You know Marcel is responsible. If you want a place that's reasonably priced you should ask him to look. Though i don't think you'll find a place deserving of a queen like you on a budget." Louis sighed dramatically. "You deserve to live in a palace. Only the best for you."

"Don't push the things you don't want to do on Marcel." Elizabeth scowls.

"I don't mind doing it." Marcel smiles, "I'm just happy to be included."

"Of course you're included, your our friend, part of team omega. Your my-" Elizabeth pauses face darkening. "You're one of my best friends here, of course you'd be included."

Marcel smiles wide, "You-I-too."

The two smiled at each other, before looking away.

"So Team Omega is really doing this? We're moving In together for next semester?" Louis asked excitedly.

"We're in." Marcel nods his head.

"One for all, and all for one." Elizabeth preens.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's out for Summer, and I am back. Your favorite gang of Alpha's, Omega's, and Beta's are back too. So if you've missed the drama then I got you covered. The next chapter will be explosive and the last chapter before there will be a time jump into the gang starting their careers. (Which means One Direction will be starting up). 
> 
> So tell me what you think. Tell me your favorite characters, what do you want to see. Who do you think is Elizabeth's soulmate? (I've received a few guesses about it in my PM and I'll say that some people's guesses were right others are not). Do you want to see more Nouis? Lilo? Tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.


	12. Chapter 11: We Fight We Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before there will be a flash forward. In which tensions are high, hearts are broken, and truths come out

* * *

   " _What do you do when the good times come to an end? When the heart breaks and one can no longer stand?" -Niall Horan_

* * *

 

_Louis P.O.V_

My lips crashed against soft pink lips. These lips were hesitant, they were lips that were unsure of it's actions. My hand grasped at straight brown hair, gripping onto it. The owner of these lips, green eyes turned dark with lust, but I could still see the hesitation but the lips finally responded. They were kissing me back, holding onto me, kissing me eagerly as if this would never happen again, as if to comfort me, as if to say it'll be okay.

I moved back a bit, I looked around the room.

I saw Marcel's look at me. Eyes flickering with lust. Eyes flickering with guilt. As if he didn't know what he wanted to do, but if he didn't know, then I would make the choice for him.

So I'm going to break the fourth wall. I know it's not my thing, but you'll be confused later on if I don't. The end of the fall semester was the end of a lot of things. Things would be said that couldn't be taken back, and for what? Because we can't accept certain things. We deny, we push things away, and we lie to ourselves, despite knowing the truth. The dynamics of Team Omega suddenly shifts, and our own personal relationships shift as well.

_We were all studying together in Marcel's room. Marcel had a single dorm so we didn't have to worry about roommates ruining our fun, I mean our studying. Finals were coming around the corner, summer break was almost here, and if you didn't know. We all started Blackhearts in February. It was May now and our classes would be ending, and we would be using the summer to start our assignments. Me and the boys were going to audition on X-factor, and then purposely lose during the finals, (because people remember the losers more often than the winners. It's harder than it sounds, we have to do an amazing job because we aren't going to win, and because of that, getting a record deal is going to be ten times harder. Though right now we had to worry about out Case Study 101 class._

_"It's all about memorization." Marcel tried to explain sweetly, and I glared at him._

_I was never good at this school thing._

_"Think of it like acting, you're wonderful at that. Make a script in your head, and make the case into a story, and the suspect the main character. Remember all those details and then become him." Elizabeth adds._

_"This is so boring." Niall groaned. "We could be having sex right now. An orgy. A hot sexy orgy."_

_"We couldn't be having an orgy, because I'm not involved in your sexapades." Elizabeth rolls her eyes._

_"An orgy implies that I would be having sex with Liam, and that would be a false statement." I added._

_"Why must you kill my fantasies?" Niall asks._

_"Because it's better to crush them now then later." Elizabeth replies cheekily._

_Liam chuckles, "It's okay Niall-" Liam starts to comfort his mate but then Niall interrupts._

_"You're all underestimating the magic that is Liam's dick." Niall huffs. "One taste and you'll never get enough."_

_"Niall!" Liam exclaimed embarrassed._

_"It's true-" Niall starts._

_Liam shook his head, "Even if it was true-"_

_"Which it is." Niall stated._

_"You don't go around saying such things in public." Liam replies._

_"Why not? We're around friends who I have shown pictures of your dick to." Niall pouts._

_"Pictures that you shouldn't have shown them." Liam scolded._

_"In his defense, it is an amazing dick." I grin widely. "I'm surprised it could fit inside my nice sweet Niall."_

_"L-Louis!" Liam didn't seem to know what the right response to that would be._

_"We're all friends here, we should be able to see each other's in the nude without it being a problem." I shrug._

_"Preach on!" Niall cheered._

_"Please stop while you're ahead." Elizabeth sighs._

_"U-ummm....I don't know about that Louis..." Marcel stammered._

_"You're right." I tsk, holding up a finger and moving it back and forth, before faking a frown. "Some of us, are friends who are into each other, so seeing each other naked might lead to feelings arising." I joke, laughing a bit._

_"You and Liam?" Elizabeth replies, not finding my joke at her and Marcel funny._

_"Not all of us are pretending that there isn't enough sexual tension between them to fill the Nile. Denial by the way." I state looking at Marcrl, pronouncing Denial as 'the Nile', "Isn't just a river in Africa....Marcel, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth chose to simply ignore me, and look at the next page of the text book, cheeks flush._

_"Louis!" Liam said in a admonishing tone._

_"I-I..." Marcel stammers._

_"Don't pay him any attention Marcel, he's just hiding his own denial using us." Elizabeth says sweetly, not looking up from her text._

_"Excuse me?" I asked a bit pissed off. "I am not in denial! You're the one whose acting as if you're not crushing on Marcel, which you clearly are, and it's clearly mutual, despite the fact you two pretend it's not! Why, I have no idea." I scoff becoming more angry as I continued to talk. "You act as if you could never fall in love, as if you had this heart of ice. You act like a goody two-shoes, 'woe is me, i got felt up by two super hot twins', 'woe is me, my virtue is at stake.', 'woe is me Harry did one dicky thing and now he's forever a dick.' Like, seriously, come on. You liking someone isn't a big deal, and pretending like you don't doesn't make it any less true. You say, 'it happened in the heat of the moment, we were caught up in our hormones' but really you wanted it to happen, because you wanted him, and because you don't want to admit it you're making up excuses."_

_"Louis." Niall hissed, as even Liam looked concerned._

_"You know, about your feelings for Liam. You can accept your feelings for Niall and the fact that he's your mate because he's an omega. Unlike Harry, Edward, and Marcel, Liam completely blindsided you. He was something that came out of no where. You found out Niall was your mate. A real soul mate, something that is rare and out of your control. You didn't choose him, you were forced to have him, but you eventually were able to accept the bond. Why? Because he is an Omega. You were supposed to be an Alpha, the ceremony was supposed to say Alpha, but instead it said omega, and because Niall was an Omega you could pretend to be an Alpha, and before you say it. I know you liked the triplets, and maybe that's why you try so hard to push us together, because we're casualties of you breaking our hearts and you're trying to fix it, and make up for it, but the triplets were different, you liked them before you got sorted, you liked them while we were together and didn't realize it in till we separated. Liam came out of the blue. Unlike Zayn who you didn't like, Liam you couldn't help but to like. He was an Alpha, and an Alpha who came out of nowhere. An Alpha that made you realize that you were an Omega, like really an Omega. The triplets treated you like they did before you were classed. Maybe they were a bit more protective, but you did like them so it was fine. Liam and Zayn made you feel like an Omega and you didn't like that because it never really sank in, but because of their sudden appearance, because they were your soul mates. It crashed down on you. Zayn, I don't know why, but you honestly detest him and you can't get along with him, not like you're actually giving him a chance, but he makes you uncomfortable. Liam doesn't. You like Liam, you really like him, but you refuse to admit it, you deny deny deny, ignore ignore ignore, and pick on me and Marcel because you're the one who has tons of sexual tension with someone, you're the one denying feelings. Stop acting like it isn't true. You like Liam, if you're not in denial give him a chance." Elizabeth retorts calmly, closing her book and looking at Louis with narrower eyes. "And as to your second point, you know about me being a goody two shoes and what not. I know that I can fall in love because I'm in love with you. I'm still in love with you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get over you and move on from you as easily as you did from me, I'm sorry that I'm pathetic since it's been two years. I was going to try to keep my distance, but then Niall became one of my best friends, and I thought that it would be fine. And if i did have feelings for Marcel, not to say that I do. Don't you think that I deserve to be scared? You. Broke. Me. And it's not your fault, I just loved you too much and didn't leave anything for myself, and I'm scared of being hurt again, and I don't need to put myself out there because I'm happy with how things are right now, with everyone. With you. Just being by your side, but unfortunately it didn't work out that way, because look where we are. Pointing out things that we didn't want other people to know. Rubbing out faces in the others flaws, showing and saying things the other doesn't want to hear, and it's not okay." She picked up the book, and stood, frowning looking at Niall. "I'm sorry, I know you knew about how I felt for him, and the reason why I wouldn't say anything was out of respect for you, because I care for you as well, but I can't keep letting him walk over me."_

_Niall simply nodded with a sad smile. "I know."_

_Elizabeth stormed out and Marcel began to stand but Liam looked over at Marcel. "I got her, I think Louis needs you." Liam smiles gently, Marcel looks about to protest before glancing at Louis devastated face and sighing._

_"Alright..." Marcel replies, "Just take good care of her okay?"_

_"Like she was my own mate." Liam promises, causing Marcel to narrow his eyes at him. "Or not." Liam corrects. "Like a sister."_

_"A sister that you wouldn't mind banging." Niall mumbles under his breath, to which both Alpha's politely ignored._

_"Sounds good to me." Marcel replies. "And I'll take care of Louis-"_

_"Take care of him however he needs to be taken care of." Liam replies somberly. "Please."_

_"Alright." Marcel replies hesitantly._

_"Thank you." Liam smiles before getting up and leaving the room._

_Niall was now holding my hand, but I felt a bit empty. It wasn't that what Elizabeth said hurt me, it did, but to me, that wasn't why I constantly persisted with asking if whether or not she liked him, and vice versa. It was because i still was in love with Elizabeth. I still had feelings for Marcel, and it would hurt like a bitch if they got together. I know it's cruel, but I rather they stayed single and by my side, than to be together. It made me happy that she never expressed any form of a crush towards Harry, and that we could mutually hate on Taylor without feeling jealous. I was happy when I was able to convince Marcel to convince her that she didn't need to go on the date with Edward because really, all they would do is try to kill each other, and it was in 'Elizabeth' best interest that they don't date. I know it's terrible but really, but how do you just let go of the people you love? You want them to be happy, but you also want them to be happy while NOT dating anyone. I do love Niall, so much that it hurts. So much that it should be impossible. He's so soft, kind, and his support is unwavering, but I knew Elizabeth first, and then I met the Triplets, and there was just so many years and so much history behind us, that distance wouldn't make it go away. Falling in love again wouldn't make it go away. Why? Because the memories will always remind me why I fell in love with then in the first place. When I see a book and I remember Elizabeth's love for them and I remember every moment that I ever spent with her. When I hear somebody going on about how school is so much fun, I think of Marcel's passion or learning, then I remember every second he was by my side. When someone talks about something dark and gruesome, my mind flickers to Edward and his sadistic ways. When someone speaks about cupcakes I think of Harry and then I just need to see him._

_Don't get me wrong, I was very upset. Elizabeth's words stung, and I made her hurt. I had a small feeling that she may have never gotten over me, but I had my doubts. Especially since something always felt off about that idea._

_"Louis..." Marcel mumbles holding his arms open to me I let go of Niall's hand and go to him. Holding onto him for dear life. He wondered if a Marcel missed holding him like this. He missed Marcel's embrace. The way he smelled like vanilla. The way he towered over him. He couldn't hold Marcel like this after finding out who his real mates were. After seeing the way he and Elizabeth stole glances from each other, and their little smiles, it never felt right to. He couldn't bring himself to, but now he had a reason to onto him. Now he had a reason and he was going to take the opportunity that was presented to him._

_Niall sat and watched, and he wasn't surprised at all. Only an idiot would be. When Niall met Louis, Louis didn't want him as a soulmate. He wanted Elizabeth, and he wouldn't let anyone but Harry comfort him. He wanted the triplets, he wanted Elizabeth. Niall knew that If he tried to take any of those way from him, Niall would lose him. Niall knew Louis knew he knew that. There was no way he didn't know. It was always obvious. So he let Louis be held by Marcel without a single word, because it was on days like these, where he felt that him having Louis was only a loan._

_**Elizabeth P.O.V** _

"Elizabeth!" Liam called, following her out of the room.

Elizabeth ignored him and kept walking, eyes dead a head, refusing to look anywhere but where her eyes already were. She could feel her eyes burning. Her throat was tightening, she was having trouble remembering to breath... She want to cry, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone. She wasn't that weak anymore.

"Elizabeth." Liam growled, using his Alpha voice, and she was able to keep walking for a bit, before she stopped. She wasn't strong enough yet and she hated herself for it. Liam walked in front of her, and looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer, nor did she look at him. She wasn't alright. She wasn't fine, but she didn't want to admit that. "Elizabeth look at me." Liam demanded. Once again using his Alpha voice. Elizabeth frustratedly looked up at him.

"You do know it's highly inappropriate to use that voice with those who are not your mate." Elizabeth scowled.

"I thought being an honorary member of team Omega would permit me certain privilege." Liam says trying to he funny, but his eyes are far too serious for Elizabeth's liking.

"Are you going to go all Daddy Payno on me?" Elizabeth frowns at him.

Liam's cheeks reddened, "I'm going all 'concerned' Payno on you. What was that in there?"

"I'm just...frustrated, it was nothing personal, and I will apologize to him. Don't worry." Elizabeth replies, running a hand trough her hair, feeling irritated.

"I think you and Louis are so similar to each other, that this clash was inevitable." Liam says softly.

"The difference between me and Louis is that, I COULD kiss you." Elizabeth replies, making Liam look slightly flustered. "But Louis WILL kiss Marcel."

Liam now looked a bit confused. "I don't understand."

"Louis thinks I have feelings for Marcel, and I'm not going to deny or admit anything, but Louis thinks I like Marcel a lot, but Louis will kiss him anyways. Louis would have no problem throwing himself at Marcel, even if he decided that I was in love with Marcel. I know Louis has strong feelings towards you. I know he likes you, and I could kiss you. You're fit, you're a wonderful guy, and I'm utterly frustrated at Louis, and I could kiss you, but I won't, because Niall loves you, Louis loves you." Elizabeth tells Liam.

"And Zayn?" Liam cuts in, noting that Elizabeth purposely left him out.

"If it was only Zayn, I could easily kiss you with no qualms, I could care less about him, no offense. He's not a friend of mine, but actually. I take it back. I wouldn't kiss any guy who was taken. So I suppose even if it was Zayn, I'd still respect the relationship." Elizabeth replies.

"I don't think Louis would kiss Marcel, if he thought you were in love with Marcel, a crush maybe, but not in love." Liam says, going back to the topic at hand.

  
"Louis would, because he's driven by his heart. When he loves you, he never stops. When he gives you a piece of him, it's yours for forever. He loves with his all, and he doesn't let anything stop him. He loves first and thinks later." Elizabeth replies with a sigh. She looked slightly defeated, as if she had already accepted that Louis would kiss Marcel today. Like if she was in love with Marcel, it wouldn't have mattered as long as Louis existed. "I'm sure you understand that very well."

Liam did, he understood what she felt, or what he assumed she did. Liam wasn't mates with Elizabeth. They weren't bonded, but he understood what she felt. He understood her sadness, and in this moment. He understood her acceptance. One day Louis may be his, but Louis will always be Niall's before his, and before Niall, the triplets and then Elizabeth's. So he understood the feeling.

 

He just wished things could get easier. 

 

 

* * *

" _You get back up, and figure out a way to put the pieces back together in a new way, so that you can be whole again." -Liam's Payne_  
  __

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter:  
> 'Welcome to the Team Omega Headquarters'
> 
> Where a summer a part has changed things, and things aren't where they left off. Someone has gotten a boyfriend. Who do you think it is? Find out next time in: 'Don't threaten me with a good time.'
> 
> A/N: Now you may think this is coming out of no where, but let me explain. Niall and Elizabeth have already said that they can't help to like each other, but the main reason they're nice to each other is for Louis. As you saw Marcel and Elizabeth liked each other, and it was always reminded by someone that they did. But they weren't ready to say so. Louis even admits in this chapter to sabatoging the relationship, and the reason why Niall doesn't stand up for Louis in this chapter, isn't because he's on Elizabeth's side. But he understands what he's saying. He understands that Louis hasn't made things easy for Elizabeth and that Louis is a bit ungrateful towards Ziam, towards him, towards Elizabeth and that everyone is getting walked over. Niall see's that louis isn't sure of what he wants. 
> 
> This blow up isn't out of no where. It's from built up from the second that Louis and Elizabeth was marked as Omega. It's from the built up of sadness from Louis moving in, the built of sadness from Elizabeth starting to move on. It's from the anger of Louis taking things for granted, and Elizabeth not taking what is in front of her. This isn't something that was caused by one side, but both sides, because both sides stayed quiet and didn't say how they truly felt. Over the upcoming chapters you'll see how the characters have reacted, and there will be people taking sides, and there will be people being neutral, and so if it feels like one character is being blamed in this one, that's not what I wanted to show.
> 
> The relationship between Elizabeth and Louis was as if they were back in their hometown before they were sorted, and after all that happened between them they were just ignoring all that damaged. They never hashed it out. And this chapter all that pain has bubbled over.
> 
> Now there story can truly start, because before they couldn't grow because they were still relying on each other and holding into the past. What's to come in the next chapter will be there fresh slate, and start their journey into finding themselves and learning to love.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! Please comment, and let others know about the story!


	13. Chapter 12: Temporary Fix (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later, things are a little different than where we last left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M: For mature due to the sexual content.

**Chapter 12:**  
**Temporary Fix (Part One)**

> _"You can call me, When you need to. Have a good time._
> 
> _I'll be you're temporary fix." -_
> 
> _Harry Styles_

* * *

 

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

Elizabeth regretted this whole Team Omega house decision. Not because of the house, it was marvelous house, and Affordable. How she had no idea, it looked like a mansion and was in the rich part of London, but the real estate agent assured she that the price for the house was correct. The reason why she regret moving in, was right this second.

After the big fight last semester, Elizabeth went back to L.A for the summer in till September with Angelica and Rosalinda. She tried to stay in touch with Marcel but things seemed to have become weird between us and she could sense it from the messages, so they only messaged each other to check in in the other. Oddly enough, the person Elizabeth was in contact with the most was Marcel's older brother Edward. Don't ask why or how because she doesn't know how he got her number, or why he decided to be the bane of her existence by texting her the most aggravating and sexist messages during the break, but somehow he became an unfortunate constant in her summer. Of course she didn't speak to Louis at all, except to find out when he would be coming to view the house before move in day in order to avoid him. Niall messaged her constantly, and continuously snapped chatted her about every litter thing he did, and it was honestly endearing. She didn't bother to try to keep in contact with Harry or Zayn, but Liam went all 'Daddy Payno' on her and messaged her at least once a day to check in on her.

Elizabeth felt rejuvenated before stepping into the five story brick victorian home. After the fight with Louis, she was happy to get away from it all once again, but this time she felt as if the wound Louis left the first time was finally closing and like she would really be able to move on. Though as Angelica pulled up to the gated home, and let her out at the entrance, only bothering to help her get her bag out the car. Since Harry wasn't going to be there, Angelica didn't feel the need onto stay around.

Elizabeth didn't want to open the door. Marcel sent her the key and advised her to arrive a day early in order to peacefully unpack, but her heart was in her stomach. It simply dropped the second she arrived and she just didn't have a good feeling about this. Though Elizabeth opened the door, hesitantly, taking a deep a deep breath and taking in the smell just oldness. It just smelled like an antique. Elizabeth looked around, the wooden floors, the ceiling with chandeliers, the spiral staircase, the Greenbay Packers hoody on the floor, the black suspenders attached to a red pair of skinny jeans, the huge doorway leading to the living room most likely. Elizabeth's backtracked a second and her eyes landed on the clothes, the clothes leading up the staircase it seemed.

She sighed, Niall and Louis must have arrived earlier. Elizabeth walked to the staircase, black heels barely making any noise as she picked up the clothing items and carefully folded them and carried them up the stairs.

"Really..." Elizabeth mumbled under her breath. "If you're going to...go at it...at least keep the clothes on in till you're inside the room." Elizabeth followed the clothes trail in till it ended outside of a room. She carefully placed the clothes next to the door, ignoring the loud moans that could be heard despite the thick walls. She headed back downstairs just in time to see Niall walk in, and she froze.

"ELI!" Niall cheered happily, throwing his arms around her, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOREVER!" Niall took a step back and took her in. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Behind Niall, Liam walked in carrying Niall's luggage. "Hello Elizabeth." Liam was against this whole moving in situation, especially after the fight with Louis. He didn't like the idea of being separated from Niall, nor the idea of Niall living with another Alpha that wasn't his mate, or the idea of Niall living in such a huge place with only one Alpha. It took Niall a lot of convincing and giving Liam permission to come over whenever he wanted to get him to accept. Elizabeth won't even begin to talk about Zayn. He was livid and he hasn't accepted it. End of story.

"Niall...Liam...What are you guys doing here?" Elizabeth asked confused, making sure that she didn't glance towards the stairwell where she knew for a fact that Louis was...but the question was with whom. She had a guess...but she wasn't positive.

"The same thing as you it seems." Niall beamed looking around, "This place is wicked, leaving the search up to Marcel was the best idea."

"Certainly." Elizabeth agrees, with a slight bob of the head.

"Have you checked the place out yet?" Niall asks, but before letting her answer continues on. "We should check it out together."

"I was actually about to go out for...Nandos." Elizabeth tells him hesitantly.

"Nandos?!" Niall asks excitedly. "I want to go-"

"You're not allowed to be out in public." Liam reminds before looking at Elizabeth. "We have our first concert as a band together in a week, and Blackheart has insisted that we not be in public, despite the agency wanting us to do publicity."

"They probably don't want anything to happen, you're almost famous, you're mission has been a big success. They don't want to lose such a big asset." Elizabeth says gently in a comforting tone.

"Maybe..." Liam replies, "How is your assignment going?"

"I have eight years worth of medical information jammed into my head in six months, and I start my surgical internship in a week." Elizabeth responds, before adding. "But I'm still going to see you guys perform. I did promise to see your first show after all, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Niall threw himself at Elizabeth again. "You're the best!" Niall tells her enthusiastically. "And if I ever need surgery I'll make sure that you're the one to do it."

"I don't recommend that...At all." Elizabeth giggled, shaking her head.

"Neither do I." Liam gives Niall a warning look that makes Niall pout.

"Fine. Fine." Niall sighed dramatically, "But we'll definitely celebrate your first day somehow."

Elizabeth smiled, "I would like that..." Elizabeth then paused and scrunched up her eyebrow. "So we can't get out of here for a bit." She looked at Liam a but pleadingly. "I need fresh air and food."

"You can come over to my flat and i'll feed the two of you, but not for long. Niall still needs to unpack, and I need to triple check the place again and make sure it's safe." Liam informs. Going into parenting mode.

**Louis's P.O.V**

I was filled, he was inside me and he was stretching me. He was thrusting inside of me, owning me, claiming me, nails clutching into my thighs. Clawing into me, staring at me with those eyes. Eyes blackened with lust. His skin glistened with sweat, as I fell upon him. Riding him slowly, so that he could feel me tighten up against him.

Every second of it reminded me of he first time, for a second, I thought I could hear somebody by the door, but then he lifted his hips upward, ramming into me hard, and I let out a moan, once again falling victim to pleasure.

_We stood in his apartment, staring at each other. Trying to figure out what the other wanted, what the other was trying to say. We had just come from a Chemistry, and decided to skip the rest of the day. Green eyes bored into my blue ones, and the tension could be felt. I started to sweat, and I stared at him. I felt like I was trapped in an inferno and I couldn't escape. He stared at me, eyes darkening, sniffing the air._

_"You're going into your first heat." He said, staring at me, licking his lips. "I need to go. I'll call an Omega to come help you through this."_

_"But I need you. Not anyone else." I stated, taking a step towards him. Feeling the urge to have him inside. I needed him inside me._

_He held his hand up, trying to stop me from coming closer. "I refuse to take advantage of you in this state. You don't know what you want. Your judgment is clouded."_

_"I'm not that far along, I know what I want." I kept moving towards him, as I watched his pulse race in his neck as I did so. I closed the distance between us, and the heat between is flared. It was unfair for me to do this. He has never dealt with an omega in heat before. He was frozen to the spot, eyes blackened with lust, not wanting to take advantage of me, but unable to move. He hadn't built any defense to this type of threat. I placed my hands on his waist, and moved my hands under his shirt, feeling the skin, the muscles tensing up on my touch. I could see him restraining himself as, he stopped him. Hands clasping around my wrist._

_"No." He forced out, voice raspy, but as he spoke. I stood up on my toes. Stretched myself as much as I could within a quick second, and used the wrist the he had captured as support, and to tug him down. Claiming his mouth as my own. A single passionate kiss broke his restraint. I knew it was, he may he an alpha, but he was a young one, driven by hormones and testosterone, and while he could shortly resist. He didn't have the training to continue to resist. He didn't have the resistance of most alphas and was always driven by his own emotions._

_He grabbed me by my waist and pulled us together as close as we could be. Hands moving towards my behind, massaging it as his lips moved from my lips down my neck. Kissing, sucking, nibbling. He soon started fumbling with my jeans, trying to get them off before he ripped off it irritation. Though seemingly even though I was losing myself to lust. I was able to save my underwear and get them off myself almost tripping as he moved us both to the couch, where even when driven blind with lust, he laid me down gently. Placing a leg between mine. Looming over me as he took off the last of my clothing. A hoody he had loaned me, and a band shirt. I felt embarrassed as he took off his own clothes quickly. Feeling a bit of shame for my body when in the face of perfection._

_"You look delicious." He growled, once he finally got all his clothes off. Revealing his full, thick, length to me. It looked like it was ten inches maybe more, and it was so terribly thick that I wondered if it would fit inside me, but I didn't care. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. My hole twitched with desire, and started becoming wet, in preparation of what's to come. He spread my legs so that I was in full view, before he stuck a finger inside me, and bent it as I tightened around it, letting out a whimper of want. He started to move the finger and I attempted to move my body to the pace, watching as he stared at me, adding more fingers. In till he has three inside me._

_"You're wet for me." He suddenly removed his fingers and licked them. "Mmm. I think you're ready for me...Are you ready for me?" I nodded my head eagerly. "I need you to tell me that you're ready for me, love."_

_"I'm ready for you." I replied. As he dick poked at my hole. He slowly pushed in, and I felt every inch of him slowly entering me. Tearing me open. Filling me with him. I waited for him to start thrusting, but he didn't. Not once even when he was fully in, even when even his huge knot was in me. He stayed still, and watched me. His eyes bored into mine, his big hands on my waist. His body in between my legs. The two of us, were joined as one._

_"Harry?" I asked, feeling my body burn with need and desire. A desire that I needed quenched._

_Suddenly he pulled out and was thrusting into me. He was gentle, and somehow controlled, and was teasing me by slowly going in and out of me. He kissed down my neck and left marks, and my hands explored his torso._

_We both knew it was my first time, and I had always been scared to give up my virginity, but this was like being in heaven._

_"Let's finish together." Harry whispered into my ear. Staring at me, with a bit of a lopsided grin._

_"Okay." I smiled at him, and he counted to three. His eyes never left my, and on three we came together, never feeling an ounce of regret._

We laid next to each other, covered in sweat, the room smelled of sex. "Hazza?"

"Hm?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer.

"I love you." I smiled at him.

He grinned at me and kissed my nose. "Love you too."

"I should be getting back to Niall." I whispered, not wanting to leave.

"Just a few more minutes." Harry mumbled.

"Just a few more." I agreed.

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

"Niall's asleep." Liam tells Elizabeth giving her a gentle smile as he joined her on the couch. The trio went back to Liam's place to eat, and Niall ate, became tired, then fell asleep.

"That was fast." Elizabeth muses.

Liam chuckles, "He was up all night, he was so excited about seeing the place today. Were you able to pick out a room?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I didn't get the chance to look around. I came in a few seconds before you did."

"You seemed a bit...shaken when we came in." Liam tells her frowning, looking worried.

"It's just-" Elizabeth pauses, trying to think of a way to explain it, without telling the whole situation. "So you know that I was in L.A for all of the break right?" Liam nods his head. "Well, right before I got on the plane, I discovered that my ex friend, was sleeping around with someone who was not...her...mate." Elizabeth explains. "But her mate is my friend, and I don't want that friend hurt by telling him, and I don't want to involve myself in their relationship, but I don't know...This person is a friend, so maybe I should tell them and let them decide what to do." Elizabeth frowns. "I'm just confused."

"Well...That's a tough situation to be in." Liam replies giving her a soft smile, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and tugging her towards him, so that her head would lie down on his shoulder, "And it's sweet that you're concerned about this. You're a good friend, but we know what Louis is doing."

"I was speaking hypothetically." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Well hypothetically." Liam replies amused. "I smelled them when we first walked in, and hypothetically Louis told Niall that he would be pursing relationships with the triplets again during the summer."

"And hypothetically how is Niall?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"Things have been difficult and a bit strained. Though that isn't the only issues that has been going on." Liam sighs, placing his head on top of hers. "Overall they're fine, just cracks in the foundation. They'll be fine."

"And you?" Elizabeth asks, concern filling her voice.

"It hurts of course, and I have to control myself and keep from going into a jealous rage." Liam chuckles, though it sounds a bit bitter. "But how can I fight him on who he should be with, when it's his choice?" Liam then pauses and adds, "Hypothetically of course. Have you and Marcel talked?"

"Occasionally." Elizabeth replied. "Not much to be honest. It's a bit awkward, but I can't complain... Maybe things will get better once we're in the same place."

"Most likely." Liam says comfortingly before pausing and adding. "I heard you've been talking to Edward."

"Correction: He's been talking to me, but I'd rather not get into that." Elizabeth rolls her eyes looking frustrated.

"To a new semester?" Liam says jokingly, picking up his glass of scotch.

"New semester, same problems." Elizabeth replies picking her glass of champagne. Clinking their glasses together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Leave your opinions of the chapter in the comments.
> 
> Next Time On 'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time': A concert and an after party always equals tension. Onstage and off.


	14. Chapter 13: They Say Smiling Makes The Pain Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a concert brings out emotions for Louis, and an after party brings jealousy and a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long wait. I had so much school work to do, and so two other stories that i had to catch up on, that i didn't have time to update, but here it is. The long awaited next chapter. If you forgot what happened last time, Elizabeth has moved into the Team Omega Home (with Niall, Louis, and Marcel). Though it seems the summer has brought new dynamics. Louis and Harry are in a relationship and are doing the sexy. Marcel and Elizabeth's relationship seems to have become awkward as Marcel and Louis's relationship have emerged. Elizabeth has also seem to have been contacted by Edward over the summer and have talked. Niall and Louis are still fantastic, and Liam seems to be aware of Louis and Harry's relationship. We also see a shift in team Omega, as Niall, Elizabeth and Liam have gotten close. Meanwhile Louis seems to grown closer to Niall, Marcel and Harry over the break.

* * *

**They Say Smiling Makes The Pain Go**

* * *

 

> _ "You're insecure _   
>  _ Don't know what for _   
>  _ You're turning heads when you walk through the door _   
>  _ Don't need make-up, to cover up _   
>  _ Being the way that you are is enough" _
> 
> ** -What Makes You Beautiful; One Direction **

* * *

  
  
Louis felt utterly energized. He had an arm wrapped around Harry, and their legs intertwined together. They were in the middle of an interview for some magazine, and were about to go to their first performance ever. Even if there was a single person in the crowd, Louis would still perform with his all, because even though this was a mission. Louis loved what he was doing.  
  
"So Louis, are you excited about today?" The interviewer asked. It was a young women, she was very pretty. Big brown eyes, brown hair, hour glass figure. She was nice, the only problem was that she was looking at Harry way to much for his liking.  
  
"Excited? I'm so thrilled for this that there isn't even a word for how pumped I am." Louis grinned at the interviewer widely.  
  
She then looked towards Harry, "I hear that you and Louis here have been very close from X-factor, is there anything going on between you guys?"  
  
"We're just good friends." Harry chuckled, that was what management wanted us to say. Though they knew that Louis was so riding that dick.  
  
"Best friends." Louis adds, immediately after Harry.  
  
"Before I asks different question. Harry, I hear that your the middle child of triplets. The fans want to know if they're single." The interviewer giggles.  
  
"They're both single, but they're also both interested in someone right now. So I'd appreciated if the fans didn't try to ruin their attempts at wooing their potential love interests." Harry tells the interviewer, I know he's talking about himself, but knows humans wouldn't understand how werewolf work, and would probably find it disgusting.  
  
"So for the record. Who is single, and who is not?" The interviewer asked, looking at all of us.  
  
"Me and Liam are in a relationship. Individually of course. Liam has been for three years now, he's with a beautiful girl named Danielle, she's a dancer and a pretty bloody good one if you ask me. I'm dating a girl named Pierre, five years going." Zayn smiles down at Niall, before giving Harry a playful nudge. Another cover that Blackheart's and Modest came up with. "Some of us are happy to settle down."  
  
"So there isn't anyone who has caught your eyes?" The interviewer asks, batting her dumb lashes at Harry.  
  
"Well, if there was, I'd let you know." Harry replied, grinning widely, knowing that he would not.  
  
"Not at the moment, but you never know when something will catch your eyes." Louis tells the interviewer grinning cheekily. Before blowing a playful kiss to Niall. "I'll just have to keep the lovable Niall, with me in till then."  
  
Niall jokingly gasp, pretending to hit away the kiss. "Are you saying that after you found someone, you'd throw me away?"  
  
"Oh never Nialler!" Louis puts a hand to his heart. "I swear."  
  
The interviewer giggled, "You boys are so close, it's so cute. Is there anything you want to say before you go out there and rock that stage?"  
  
"We just want to thank everyone who supported us and those who came out here tonight. It means the world to us." Liam smiles at the interviewer.  
  
The interview ended and soon the women left with the camera crew, giving is a 'good luck' and slipping Harry her number.  
  
"Can you at least try not to throw yourself at Harry, when the rest of us are around?" Zayn snaps.  
  
"Oh shut up, Zayn." Louis rolled his eyes aggravated. It wasn't that Louis was trying to make people jealous or upset. He was just happy, and the more he was with Harry the more he forgot about his problems. The more he could suppress his growing feelings for a puppy like lad, the more he could forgot about the argument with Elizabeth that tore their friendship to shreds.  
  
"Look, I get it, you want to be with Harry and Niall, and Marcel, and Edward-" Zayn snorts, before adding, "Good luck with the last one, but anyways. I get it, you're not interested in me and Liam, but you don't need to rub how you don't want us in out face."  
  
"That's not what I'm doing." Louis frowned. He wasn't, he wasn't trying to rub it in their faces. He was just trying to live.  
  
"It is, and you know it. I know what I did to you. I'm the sexist alpha, but Liam doesn't deserve this." Zayn snapped. "So you can screw Harry, just don't screw around with our feelings."  
  
Zayn's eyes then turned to Harry, "And I don't know what you're doing. You know you shouldn't be doing this, and you know why you shouldn't be doing this. It's not right, and you need to knock it off." Zayn's eyes then returned to Louis's. "And stop dragging other people into your drama. You know that some people can't say no to you, and you're taking advantage of that."  
  
After saying what he had to say, he stormed out, not leaving room for argument. "Sorry, Louis. He's just...on edge." Liam smiled at me gently, looking slightly apologetic, but Louis noticed he didn't say that what he said was wrong. "I'm going to go check on him, see if everything is okay." Liam then gave Louis one more comforting smile, and a part of him, a big part. Wanted to throw himself into Liam's arms, and get more than a comforting smile, but Louis pushed that part down. Liam left, and Niall plopped himself down on Louis lap.  
  
"Have you spoken to Elizabeth? Or are you still arguing?" Niall asked, pecking him on the lips. Louis moved his arm from around Harry, and wrapped them around Niall's waist.  
  
"We're not speaking." Louis replies with a frown. It's not like he didn't want to speak with her. He wanted them to go back to being Louis and Eliza. He wanted the so badly, but he knew sorry wasn't enough. Sorry wasn't enough when he kissed Marcel knowing that she liked him. Sorry wasn't enough when he was able to get Marcel in his bed, knowing about Elizabeth's and Marcel's obvious feelings for each other. Sorry wasn't enough when he still wanted Elizabeth for himself, but he wanted so much for himself, that he was becoming greedy with want.  
  
"She's coming to support our show. She's coming to the after party to celebrate as well, but i just wanted to give her a way to relax before her internship starts. She's skipping the mixer at the hospital for us, so don't hurt her feelings." Niall warns, before kissing down his neck. Even though they lived together, it was like living alone. Elizabeth avoided him like the plague, so actually seeing her was something he wanted.  
  
"Still here." Harry muses, watching. "Kind of turned on. You should save that for later."  
  
"I have something else saved for later." Niall winks at Harry, before hopping off Louis's lap. "If you're going to shag, you better be quick. We're on in ten." Niall cackled as he left the room.  
  
Those ten minutes passed fast. Soon we was on stage, and in front of a huge crowd, Marcel, Elizabeth, and Edward front and center. Louis couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth, she really was always there. Even when they were fighting. Louis winked at Marcel discretely causing his cheeks to redden.  
  
"Hi." Louis began.  
  
"We." Niall continues.  
  
"Are." Harry  adds.  
  
"One." Liam smiles.  
  
"Direction." Zayn finishes as the crowd roars.  
  
"And this is, You Don't Know You're Beautiful!" Liam shouts.  
  
The music started and Liam looked over at me as he began to sing.  
  
"You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough." Liam sings and his intense gaze is drilling into Louis's. Liam had Louis captured and he couldn't  look away.  
  
Harry's gaze was on the audience as he sang, "Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you..."  
  
Then they all sang in unison, Louis and Liam broke eye contact and they focused on the audience. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," Liam started flipping imaginary hair which made the crowd laugh. "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. Oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see. You'd understand why I want you so desperately." We all suddenly paused continuing, "Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe...You don't know, Oh, oh...You don't know you're beautiful...Oh, oh...That's what makes you beautiful!"  
  
Zayn started dancing on stage with Niall, and he looked ridiculous, but it was fun just being on stage and having fun. Zayn then sang his part looking at Niall,  "So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a song. I don't know why. You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes." Niall then batted his eye lashes and looked away from Zayn, in mock embarrassment.  
  
If Louis wasn't so preoccupied he would have noticed that as Harry sang, his eyes kept landing on the same spot, the same person. If Liam wasn't walking toward Louis as Harry sang, Louis would have noticed. "Everyone else in the room can see it...Everyone else but you..."  
  
They all sang the chorus together, before it was finally Louis turn. Louis really should have looked away from Liam, but Liam had him in the palm of his hands. Trying to make it seem less intense then it was, Louis tapped Liam on the nose with my pointer finger and sang, "That's what makes you beautiful." Then Louis started to do his dance, 'Stop the traffic and let it come through' as Louis sang, "Na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na." Then they all clapped twice. "Na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na."  
  
Harry then turned to look at Louis, and he was smiling, but Louis was looking at Liam. If Louis was paying attention, Louis would have saw for a split second, his smile grew as he shook his head and looked back to the audience.  
  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell." He blew a kiss to whoever he was looking at, but Liam was now spinning Louis around.  
  
"You don't know...Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful." Louis sang, before they all returned to the chorus for the last time.  
  
"That's what makes you beautiful." Harry sang, and this time Louis's and his eyes met. They grinned at each other, feeling exhilarated.  
  
The band sang more songs that day, two more actually, before they did more interviews, and greeted fans. They changed clothes, and headed out to the after party. There was no paparazzi, it was just a bunch of celebrities in a club, as well as friends and family.  
  
Niall walked in, and his eyes landed on Elizabeth who was unsurprisingly arguing with Edward. Niall ran over to her and threw himself on her. This caught her by surprised and caused Edward to roll his eyes and support her up.  
  
"So?" Niall asked, as he let go. Letting the other members of One Direction catch up to him.  
  
"You were wonderful Niall." Elizabeth smiled softly at him, before looking at the rest of the band. "You all were."  
  
"Thank you." Liam smiled at her, "What are you and Edward arguing about now?"  
  
"She won't let me check to see if her breast are real." Edward shrugs.  
  
"That's sexual harassment." Louis snaps at Edward, feeling a bit annoyed.  
  
"Not like I haven't felt them before. It's just been so long, that I need a reminder." Edward snorts, talking about the incident a months ago during the Omega vs Alpha battle.  
  
"You're a pig!" Elizabeth snapped, walking away, Niall and Liam following her. Trying to calm her down, which Louis doubted they would succeed at.  
  
"Since you're in a good mood, let's dance." Louis looked up at Edward seductively. He slowly looked Edward over and bit his lip.  
  
"I don't dance." Edward simply says, not falling for Louis's charm at all, and Louis wanted to scream that Edward could be such a bloody sociopath sometimes. "And I'm not going to dance tonight. Go look at Marcel with that look, god knows he's susceptible to it."  
  
Marcel frowns at Edward. Wanting to protest but unable.  
  
"This is Armani." Edward motioned to his suit. "This is not for dancing, this is for looking good."  
  
"I'll dance with you Louis." Harry muses from behind them. Trying not chuckle at his brothers behavior.  
  
"You're really a gentlemen, Harry." Louis sighs fondly, before sending Edward an annoyed look. Taking Louis's hand and heading to the dance floor.  
  
The night went by fast. Louis was in between bodies for most of it. He was sweaty as he danced against Harry, and Marcel. He had danced with Niall, and had even danced between Niall and Liam. He was also a bit drunk. He almost kissed Liam, if Niall hadn't interrupted, Louis knew it was probably on purpose. Louis avoided Zayn, but he was too busy having some kind of artistic discussion with Perrie all night anyways.  
  
Though Louis wasn't the only one drunk, and Louis watched as a tipsy Elizabeth walked over to Edward, and drunkly took his hand. He could hear her say, 'Lets dance.' And waited for Edward to reject her. Waited for Edward to give her the same line he gave him.  
  
He waited for nothing, because Edward had that look on his face again. The one that screamed that he was the predator and she was the prey. He didn't say a word about his outfit being Armani as he let her lead him to the dance floor, and place his hand on her waist and pulled her in close, and danced with her.  
  
"They've been talking for months." Niall tells Louis, handing him a drink. Where he came from, Louis didn't know.  
  
"Months?" Louis repeated, feeling his stomach twist into knots.  
  
"Since you two stopped talking. He started texting her soon after. That night. I think he got the number from Marcel." Niall explains. "I know it's odd since they're always arguing, but they're kind of frienemies."  
  
"And I care why?" Louis snapped. Not meaning to hurt Niall, but feeling upset.  
  
"You still like Edward, so I thought you should know." Niall simply shrugs. "You got Marcel, You got Harry, and you got me. If you wanted you could have Liam and Zayn, but I think Edward's off the table. I'm not saying he likes her, but I'm saying that i saw you and Liam staring at each other. He can forgive a lot, but you know Edward is his best friend and if you decide to go after Liam you're going to lose him for good. Liam will fight for you Louis, if he see's that he has a chance, he will fight for you. He won't fight Edward for you though. Liam loves you, but Liam isn't stupid or insane, he won't fight Edward. Nor will he forgive you for knowingly sleeping with his best friend. Liam cares so much for you, he's letting you sleep with Marcel and Harry- and don't say he isn't letting you, because he is. He's letting you do your own thing, and be in love with other people despite it hurting him. So if you're going to pursue Edward, know what you're going to lose."  
  
Louis looked at Niall as if he was seeing him for the first time, Niall never spoke to him like that. Niall smiled at Louis softly, and placed a hand on his cheek. Gazing up at Louis fondly. "I'll stand by you no matter what though, because I'm in love with you." Niall kissed Louis, before moving away for a second, "So while your having your crisis, remember that. That I'm in love with you, and that we are mates."  
  
"I'm in love with you too Niall." Louis whispered, leaning down to kiss Niall, attempting to put all his love into one kiss. It was the truest thing he has said all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know how you felt about the chapter! As well as how you're liking the story, and what you're predictions for the future of the story are.
> 
> Also i want to talk about Elizabeth and Louis real quick. Louis is not a whore or a slut, he just loves, like a lot. He's okay with his sexuality and he isn't embarrassed about it. He's comfortable in his own skin. He won't cheat of course, because he already has the okay from Niall to be with the Style triplets. Even before this chapter. He just doesn't consider himself in a relationship with Liam or Zayn, and we'll learn more about this as the story goes on. Meanwhile Elizabeth is the opposite. We'll learn more about her past, but she isn't comfortable about her sexuality, she isn't comfortable with being in love, she isn't comfortable with being herself. She will grow out of it of course, but at this time, like we saw with Marcel. She won't go after what she wants, and she's very insecure. When she does become sexual she starts to dislike herself because she feels that she is being sinful. Her and Louis were raised in two very different households, and they were taught different things, which plays a role in how they act and feel. 
> 
> Oh and Louis and Elizabeth breaking apart is simply so they grow into their own people, they will end up being friends again. Over the next couple chapters, after we see where they are at now, and watch their growth, they will be drawn back into their friendship, and this time a healthier one. Though the relationship drama, and just the drama in general won't disappear.
> 
> Next Time:Elizabeth and Edward per usual, are at war with each other, and the sexual tension continues to rise.


End file.
